


Мальчик и смерть

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angels of Death, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - Я умер? – совершенно серьезно спросил мальчик.- Нет. Тебе еще рано, - улыбнулся мужчина.- Тогда хорошо. Иначе мама расстроилась бы.Мужчина широко улыбнулся.- Не будем расстраивать твою маму.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 26.04.2011

Вокруг всё рушилось. Пол под ногами ходил ходуном. Кто-то кричал, кто-то плакал. Только лишь мальчик лет четырех сидел на своей кроватке и сонно озирался вокруг. Там, где раньше было окно и стена, теперь зияла пустота. Мальчик испугано поежился, посмотрев на улицу.  
\- Сынок!  
Дверь в его комнату распахнулась. На пороге стояла перепуганная мать. Отец придерживал ее за плечи, не давая войти в комнату.  
\- Малыш, иди скорей сюда, - плача, подзывала мать сына, но тот был слишком напуган, чтобы сдвинуться с места.  
Дом снова задрожал и недовольно застонал. Стена рядом с дверью треснула - прямо перед порогом прошёл огромный разлом. Мать снова закричала, но было уже поздно. К мальчику было уже не подобраться.  
Дом словно решил скинуть с себя тяжелые оковы ненужных комнат. Трещины стремительно увеличивались, лицо матери, искаженное от боли и страха, уменьшалось. Мальчик понял, что падает. Он крепко зажмурился.  
Внезапно всё затихло. Но малыш не решался открыть глаза. Он почувствовал, как его обняли теплые руки.  
\- Не бойся, - прошептал ему на ухо кто-то. – Открой глаза.  
Мальчик испуганно замотал головой.  
\- Не бойся, я не отпущу тебя.  
Только тогда ребенок открыл глаза. И обнаружил, что его держит на руках незнакомый мужчина, за спиной которого были большие красивые крылья.  
\- Ты птичка? – спросил малыш.  
Мужчина засмеялся. Мальчик никогда не слышал такого смеха. От которого становилось тепло внутри и так спокойно. Он больше не был напуган. Он посмотрел вниз на полуразрушенный дом, в котором прожил четыре года своей жизни.  
\- Я умер? – совершенно серьезно спросил мальчик.  
\- Нет. Тебе еще рано, - улыбнулся мужчина.  
\- Тогда хорошо. Иначе мама расстроилась бы.  
Мужчина широко улыбнулся.  
\- Не будем расстраивать твою маму.  
Тогда мальчик был слишком мал, чтобы удивиться тому, как спокойно и хорошо ему в руках этого мужчины.

Чжэ Чжунг распахнул глаза. Впервые он увидел этот сон целиком. Раньше, в детстве, он тоже видел его, но просыпался, как только начинал рушиться дом. В последнее время сон снился не так часто и заканчивался так же, как и в детстве. Только вот без криков посреди ночи.  
\- Любопытно, - «подумал» вслух Чжэ.  
Услышав голос хозяина, Хана запрыгнула на кровать и напомнила о себе, раз уж он проснулся.  
\- Уже иду, - улыбнулся Чжэ и, потрепав кошку за ушком, встал с кровати.  
Сегодня он проснулся раньше будильника и был на удивление выспавшимся и бодрым. Хотя обычно после кошмаров он чувствовал себя разбитым.  
Это утро ни чем не отличалось от обычного утра рабочего дня. Чжэ покормил кошку, принял душ, позавтракал, собрался, оставил ключ соседке, чтоб та присмотрела за Ханой, пока его не будет дома, и пошел на работу.  
Чжэ Чжунг работал хирургом в больнице неподалеку, и сегодня ему предстояло дежурить ночью.

\- Сегодня видел сон, - за обедом сообщил Чжэ своему другу и коллеге Хён Су.  
\- И какой же?  
\- Тот самый. Про землетрясение.  
\- Странно, - протянул Су. – Обычно на следующий день ты подавлен, а сегодня вроде в порядке.  
\- Я сегодня видел еще немного. То, что ни разу не видел раньше. Наверное, поэтому было не так страшно.  
\- О! Расскажи, что там было. Возможно, твой мозг сейчас решил тебе напомнить, что было в ту ночь, и как ты умудрился остаться в живых.  
Чжэ Чжунг нервно рассмеялся, вспоминая отрывки сна.  
\- Да ну. Глупости это всё. Это был просто сон.  
\- А я хочу подробностей!  
Чжэ открыл было рот, чтобы успокоить друга, но из громкоговорителя раздался голос, сообщавший о том, что их ждут в приемном. Оба тут же оставили недоеденный обед и помчались прочь.

Авария была ужасной. В ней столкнулось несколько машин. Чанг Мин наблюдал за последствиями действий одного пьяного водителя на скоростной трассе. Парень молча следил за ходом операции. Хотя даже если бы он что-нибудь сказал, его всё равно никто не услышал бы. Сейчас молодой хирург оперировал девушку, которая находилась в первой машине. Мин знал, что шансов у нее нет. И он не понимал, почему медлит.  
\- Пора, - совсем тихо сказал он.  
\- Я умерла? – спросила девушка, смотря на свое тело, лежащее на операционном столе.  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил Чанг Мин и взял ее за руку.  
\- Почему так долго?  
\- Извини.  
Они вдвоем смотрели на то, как хирург тщетно пытался реанимировать девушку.  
\- Он хороший, - улыбнулась она. – Не хочет меня отпускать.  
\- Я знаю, - мягко улыбнулся Мин. – Теперь нам пора.  
\- Мне немного страшно, - честно призналась девушка.  
\- Тебе нечего бояться. Не будет ни боли, ни горя. Тебе будет хорошо, поверь мне.  
Почему-то в этот момент все волнения исчезли, и она кивнула.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел на запасной лестнице. Это было единственное место в больнице, где можно было побыть в одиночестве.  
\- Чжэ, ты не виноват, - тихо произнес Хён Су. Чжэ Чжунг даже не заметил, как тот оказался на лестничном пролете, ниже него буквально на несколько ступенек. – Ты делал всё как надо. Она поступила к нам в критическом состоянии, у нее не было шансов.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Я знаю, что ты это понимаешь. Но иногда просто необходимо, чтобы кто-то сказал это вслух, - едва заметно улыбнулся Су.  
\- Я всё знаю и понимаю. Я знаю, что во время операции я не совершил ни единой ошибки. И я не понимаю, почему он забрал ее, - Чжэ замолчал на мгновение.  
Чанг Мин, зачем-то вернувшийся в больницу, слегка напрягся. «Он меня видел?» Мин знал, что ни один человек не может его увидеть. Но сейчас на мгновение ему показалось, что хирург видел его в операционной.  
\- Ведь она была так молода, у неё ещё всё было впереди…  
\- Он? – удивленно переспросил Хён Су.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о смерти?  
\- Чжэ, ты уверен, что ты в порядке?.. - осторожно начал Су.  
\- Мне не нужен психолог, я пока и сам неплохо справляюсь, - перебил друга Чжэ Чжунг. – Мне просто интересно, почему многие представляют себе смерть в женском обличии?  
\- Я даже и не знаю, как тебе ответить, - пожал плечами парень. – Мне она представляется как старуха. Противная такая, - признался Су.  
\- А мне всегда казалось, что это должен быть мужчина. Красивый, с приятным успокаивающим голосом, с теплыми руками. Такой, с которым не страшно было бы уйти.  
\- Я говорил, что у тебя буйная фантазия? – засмеялся друг. – Пойдем, фантазер.  
Чанг Мин с улыбкой проводил взглядом уходящую парочку. Хоть по сути он и не был смертью - лишь только посланником, - но ему были приятны слова Чжэ Чжунга.

\- Мини, и где ты пропадал? – на шею посланнику бросился невысокий парень.  
\- Ки Вон, отцепись, мне тяжело, - Мин осторожно пытался стряхнуть с себя парнишку.  
Ки Вон был ярким примером того, что нельзя судить по внешности. Он выглядел как совсем молоденький паренёк. Но по сути своей он был самым старшим по рангу и самым сильным среди всех, кого знал Чанг Мин.  
\- Но мне же интересно, - протянул парень. – Я не бывал там уже много лет.  
\- Люди удивительные, - улыбнулся Мин, вспоминая Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Я вижу, что ты говоришь о ком-то определенном, - Ки Вон вцепился в руку Мина, словно боялся того, что тот может уйти, чтобы избежать этого разговора.  
\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил посланник. – Я еще не знаю.  
\- И какой он?  
\- Красивый.  
\- Тоже мне ответ, - фыркнул парень и отпустил Чанг Мина. И тут же добавил уже серьезно. – Я рассмотрел твою заявку на то, чтобы работать в больнице, и я не вижу никаких препятствий. Ты ответственный хороший работник. Я ее одобрил, только с одним условием.  
\- И каким же?  
\- Если я попрошу тебя выполнить задание, не относящееся к твоей территории, ты его выполнишь.  
\- Я не против.  
\- Тогда ты можешь приступать.  
За дверями кабинета его уже ждали Чжин Ман и Сон Хё.  
\- Ну что, получилось?  
Чанг Мин кивнул.  
\- Конечно, ведь ты же его любимчик, - рассмеялся Сон Хё. – Мне кажется, что попроси ты у него что угодно, он тебе не откажет.  
Мин пожал плечами. Да он и сам не понимал, как у него могли сложиться такие доверительные и дружеские отношения с Ки Воном.  
\- Так, это нужно отметить! - радостно заявил Чжин Ман.  
\- И как?  
\- Предлагаю отпраздновать шоколадным коктейлем на крыше самого высокого здания!

Посланники не были людьми. Но у них тоже были слабости. Они любили сладкое. И это была совсем небольшая слабость, ради которой им было позволено появляться в обличии людей. На такие перевоплощения им давались разрешения. Конечно, их было крайне мало - ведь люди ни в коем случае не должны были узнать об их существовании. И если кто-нибудь из посланников нарушал правила, его жестоко наказывали.  
Три друга сидели на крыше и любовались на вид, расстилавшийся перед ними.  
\- Ну почему я это делал? – проныл Чжин Ман. – Это был последний раз, когда мне позволено появляться перед людьми. Теперь мне придется ждать целый месяц!  
\- Ты сам это предложил, - рассмеялся Чанг Мин. – Но не беспокойся - я принесу тебе конфет.  
Остаток свободного времени они просидели, молча вглядываясь в горизонт.

\- Знаешь, Чжэ? Мне кажется, тебе нужно найти кого-нибудь.  
Как обычно после смены он и Хён Су сидели в кофейне неподалеку от больницы. Это был их ритуал - выпить по чашке кофе, поговорить на отстраненные от работы темы и разойтись по домам.  
\- С чего это ты вдруг так озаботился моей личной жизнью?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Су. – Вот сам подумай: разве это не здорово, когда тебя дома ждет кто-то? Кто-то дорогой тебе.  
\- Я пытался, но не очень получилось, - засмеялся Чжэ Чжунг. – Для того, чтобы у меня был кто-то, мне придется поменять работу. А этого делать я не хочу.  
\- У меня тоже было поначалу так. Моя подружка не хотела делить меня с моей работой, но мы пережили это.  
\- Она заставляла тебя выбирать между ней и работой?  
Хён Су отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- А меня ставили перед выбором и не единожды. И ты сам понимаешь, в чью пользу был мой выбор.  
\- Всё равно, Чжэ. Подумай о своей жизни. Тебе же даже поговорить не с кем.  
\- У меня есть Хана, - широко улыбнулся он и одним глотком допил остатки кофе в чашке.  
\- Кошка не считается! – прикрикнул Су на друга, который уже подхватил вещи и, направляясь к выходу, махал ему рукой.

Чанг Мин стоял перед дверью в палату. Он смотрел на табличку с именем врача, лечащего этого пациента.  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг, - слегка улыбнувшись, прошептал он.  
Это было словно издевательство – то, что Мину приходилось снова забирать его пациента.  
Посланник стоял рядом с кроватью пожилой женщины. Вдруг она вздрогнула и приподнялась на кровати.  
\- Я не вижу тебя, но чувствую, что ты пришел за мной, вестник смерти.  
Женщина шарила глазами по палате.  
\- Я ждала тебя.  
\- Обычно меня не ждут, - сказал Мин, сейчас он знал, что женщина его услышит.  
\- Потому что я готова, - улыбнулась она и невидящим взглядом уперлась в то место, откуда шел голос. – У тебя приятный голос. Как и говорила моя бабушка, когда умирала. Она сказала мне, что когда придет вестник смерти, когда я увижу его и услышу, мне станет очень спокойно на душе.  
Чанг Мин молчал. Может быть, он и забирал ее бабушку. Он уже не мог вспомнить лиц всех людей, которых забирал.  
\- Что же ты медлишь?  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, мне любопытно - ведь ты не боишься меня.  
\- Мне нечего бояться. Я прожила свою жизнь. Мой муж умер. Так что мне здесь больше нечего делать.  
\- Вы такие удивительные. Почему ты не хочешь просто жить?  
\- Зачем нужна просто жизнь без любви? Я прожила с мужем шестьдесят семь лет. И каждый день этого времени я любила его. Это и есть настоящая жизнь, - женщина улыбалась, вспоминая счастливые моменты своей жизни.  
\- Какая она, эта любовь?  
\- Как же, ты не знаешь?  
\- Я люблю шоколад, - предположил Мин. – Это что-то похожее?  
\- Нет, милый. Любовь к человеку, тому, самому единственному, это больше, чем любовь к перемолотым какао-бобам. Ведь рядом с шоколадом тебе не будет казаться, что ты можешь всё, - засмеялась женщина. – У тебя не будет щемить сердце от предвкушения увидеть его. Ты не будешь скучать по нему, не будешь переживать за него... Любовь это самое прекрасное, что было в моей жизни.  
Дверь в палату распахнулась.  
\- С кем это вы тут разговариваете? – удивленно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Ох, доктор, за мной уже пришли.  
\- Кто? – еще более удивленно он оглядел комнату, но не увидел никого.  
\- Вестник смерти, доктор. Сегодня мне суждено умереть.  
Чжэ Чжунг подошел к кровати, пощупал пульс женщины, проверил показатели и ошарашено уставился на пациентку.  
\- Не говорите так. Через три дня у вас операция, и ваше состояние стабильно. Вам не стоит думать о смерти.  
На всякий случай Чжэ всё еще раз перепроверил. Чанг Мин подошел ближе к нему. Он хотел коснуться хирурга, но побоялся, что тот почувствует. Хотя это навряд ли, но женщина-то его слышала.  
\- Не волнуйтесь. Всё будет хорошо, - улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг своей пациентке и покинул палату.  
\- Почему ты не сказал ему, что ты здесь?  
\- Мне нельзя, - Мин всё еще не мог отойти от приятного теплого ощущения, появившегося у него внутри, когда он увидел улыбку Чжэ Чжунга. Это было совсем новое и неожиданное для него чувство.  
\- Забери меня лучше сейчас. Я не хочу умереть во время операции. Не хочу, чтобы он расстраивался.  
\- Я тоже, - едва слышно произнес Чанг Мин. – Расскажи мне еще о любви.  
\- Ты позволишь мне увидеть последний рассвет?  
Мин кивнул, но как только понял, что женщина его всё равно не видит, сказал вслух:  
\- Да.  
\- Ты очень добрый для вестника.  
До утра женщина рассказывала ему о любви, о своей жизни, обо всем, о чем могла рассказать за это короткое время. На рассвете она ушла вместе с Чанг Мином.

\- Пусть перепроверят еще раз! – почти выкрикнул в трубку Чжэ Чжунг.  
Утром он нашел свою пациентку мертвой. Он запросил вскрытие на основании того, что, когда он в последний раз ее видел, та была вполне стабильна.  
\- Доктор Ким, патологоанатом сказал, что смерть наступила в связи с остановкой сердца. Никаких аномалий он не обнаружил.  
\- Но вчера она была в порядке.  
\- Я ничем больше не могу помочь вам. До свидания.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, девушка положила трубку.  
Для Чанг Мина было совсем несложно проследить за Чжэ Чжунгом и тем более зайти в его квартиру. На самом деле Чанг Мин не совсем понимал, зачем он пришел сюда. Но он заметил, что ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как Чжэ ходит по кухне, бренчит посудой. Да и запах еды был достаточно приятным. Если бы он мог, он с удовольствием попробовал бы то, что готовил Чжэ, но показаться тут, у него в квартире, было крайне глупо. Поэтому Мин сел напротив Чжэ, принявшегося за свой завтрак. Кошка тихо мурлыкнула и запрыгнула на стол.  
\- Хана, ты чего? – Чжэ Чжунг снял любимицу со стола и поставил на пол. Но та не успокоилась и, снова запрыгнув на стол, улеглась перед Чанг Мином. Он улыбнулся и провел кончиками пальцев по животу кошки. Та довольно зажмурилась и заурчала. Люди не видели посланников, но умирающие, животные и совсем маленькие дети могли чувствовать их присутствие.  
\- Ну и лежи здесь, - недовольно буркнул Чжэ и уткнулся взглядом в газету.  
Мин продолжал поглаживать кошку, рассматривая Чжэ Чжунга. Посланник пытался понять, что же такого он увидел в нем этой ночью, от чего ему было так приятно.  
\- Твой хозяин красивый, - сказал Мин кошке, та согласно мяукнула.  
Хана не очень разбиралась в человеческой красоте, но она очень гордилась своим хозяином.  
Чжэ Чжунг встал из-за стола и, убрав посуду, пошел в гостиную.  
\- Хана, ты со мной?  
Перед кошкой встал непростой выбор. Ей очень нравилось то, как Чанг Мин чесал ей пузико, но вместе с этим ей хотелось посидеть с хозяином.  
\- Не будем усложнять тебе жизнь.  
Чанг Мин прошел за Чжэ Чжунгом и сел рядом с ним. Он почти касался его плечом, ему нравилось ощущать тепло тела Чжэ.  
\- Хён Су считает, что мне нужно завести парня, - пожаловался Чжэ Хане. – Он считает, что я одинок. Да, так, наверное, и есть. Я жалок.  
Мин впервые почувствовал что-то другое. Не спокойствие, в котором всегда пребывали посланники. Что-то неприятно кольнуло в груди. Он придвинулся ближе к Чжэ, надеясь на то, что непонятно откуда взявшееся неприятное ощущение пройдет.  
\- Ты не одинок, - прошептал Мин и положил голову ему на плечо. – Я с тобой.

Посланники никогда не спали. Но для того, чтоб их жизнь была похожа на человеческую, в их мире было предусмотрено всё. У каждого был свой дом, где он мог отдохнуть после работы. Были даже заведения, чтобы встречаться с друзьями. Изначально всё это продумывалось для подготовки новых посланников к человеческому миру. Но потом все посланники привыкли к тому, что у них есть своя копия людской жизни.  
Чанг Мин лежал в своей кровати и смотрел в потолок.  
\- Я тоже одинок? – спросил он у тишины своего дома.  
Он вновь ощутил неприятное тянущее чувство в груди.  
\- Мини, ты как-то подавлен, - задумчиво произнес Ки Вон.  
\- А ты никогда не стучишься.  
\- Мне можно, - улыбнулся парень. - Почему ты грустишь?  
\- Это грусть? – Мину были не знакомы эти чувства.  
\- Выглядит именно так. Слушай, у тебя же еще есть пять разрешений. Сходи к людям, поешь сладкого. Мне как-то говорили, что сладкое улучшает настроение.  
\- Хорошо, - сейчас на душе было так тяжело, что Мин был готов на всё, лишь бы это поскорее прошло.

Чанг Мин всё-таки не воспользовался разрешением. Он стоял на пороге квартиры Чжэ Чжунга, решая для себя, правильно ли он делает. Хана тихо мурлыкнула и потерлась об его ногу.  
\- Как ты думаешь, он был бы не против?  
Кошка же была полностью уверена в том, что Мин пришел к ней. А она-то совсем не против ночного гостя, который так приятно почесывает ей пузико.  
Чанг Мин прошелся по квартире, изучая каждый предмет. Он заглянул в каждый шкафчик, словно пытаясь стать частью жизни Чжэ Чжунга.  
Некоторое время Мин не решался войти в его спальню. Когда же он оказался рядом со спящим Чжэ Чжунгом, он не мог понять, почему так медлил. Чжэ выглядел таким безмятежным, таким спокойным.  
\- Такой красивый, - Чанг Мин пытался запомнить всё. Впитать в себя каждую частичку жизни Чжэ Чжунга.  
Он лег рядом и скользнул кончиками пальцев по его лицу. В груди словно поселилось что-то большое, что-то теплое. От неведомых ощущений закружилась голова.  
\- Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, - прошептал посланник.  
Сейчас он жалел только об одном. О том, что не может воспользоваться разрешением, чтобы по-настоящему обнять Чжэ Чжунга. Почувствовать его тепло. Чтобы каждое прикосновение не было сквозь тонкую пелену, разделявшую их миры.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 01.05.2011

Чанг Мин постоянно был с Чжэ Чжунгом. Хоть и незримо, но он всегда был с ним. Ходил с ним в магазин, сидел рядом, когда Чжэ смотрел телевизор, держал за руку, когда тот бродил в парке. Это стало для Чанг Мина жизнью.  
Сегодня Чжэ Чжунг неторопливо брел по аллее после окончания своей смены. Чанг Мин шел рядом и как обычно держал его за руку.  
\- Хоть ты меня не слышишь и не видишь, мне всё равно нравится с тобой гулять, - улыбнулся посланник, вглядываясь в лицо Чжэ.  
\- Мин? – послышался знакомый голос.  
Чанг Мин обернулся. За его спиной стоял Чжин Ман.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – парень удивленно хлопал глазами.  
Мин отдёрнул руку от Чжэ Чжунга, словно боясь того, что его застукали за чем-то неприемлемым.  
\- Я… я… - Чанг Мин пытался найти себе оправдание.  
Он с тоской взглянул в спину удаляющемуся Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Мин, что с тобой? Ты его должен забрать?  
Посланник испуганно взглянул на друга. За всё это время он ни разу не думал о том, что будет, если за Чжэ придут. Ведь человеческая жизнь так хрупка. В его голове тут же пронеслись мысли о том, что он будет делать, если Чжэ Чжунга заберут. И от этих мыслей внутри всё словно похолодело.  
\- Нет, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Ты хочешь быть с ним?  
Чанг Мин промолчал.  
\- Мин, ты же знаешь, мы не люди. Мы не можем жить их жизнью, быть с ними, как бы они нам ни нравились. Ты подумал о том, что с тобой сделает Ки Вон, если узнает?  
Почему-то сейчас Мина это волновало меньше всего. Сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось догнать Чжэ Чжунга и проследить за тем, как тот доберётся домой.  
\- Я не скажу ему. Но ты должен мне пообещать, что забудешь этого человека. Ты не будешь приходить к нему.  
В груди заболело.  
\- Я не могу тебе такого обещать, - с трудом прошептал Чанг Мин. Казалось, что от одной мысли об этом боль усиливается.  
\- Ладно, - Чжин Ман обнял друга. – Только будь очень осторожен. Боюсь, что Ки Вону это не понравится.  
Мин кивнул.  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы сегодня вечером воспользоваться разрешением и оттянуться по полной? – подбадривающе улыбнулся Чжин Ман.

Чжэ Чжунгу совсем не нравилось то, как яро Хён Су принялся устраивать его личную жизнь. И сейчас из-за этой озабоченности друга Чжэ приходилось сидеть в кафе и выдавливать из себя милую улыбку.  
\- Мы за десертом, - улыбнулась Хё Ран, девушка Хён Су, и потянула за собой парня, с которым друг пытался его свести.  
Как только парочка отошла настолько, чтобы сидящих за столом не было слышно, Чжэ недовольно прошипел.  
\- Что за цирк ты тут устроил?  
\- А что, Тэ Су - хороший парень. Ты попробуй, поговори с ним, а не строй из себя человека с переизбытком газов.  
\- Разве я говорил, что мне кто-то нужен?  
\- Чжэ, если ты так и будешь ждать своего принца на белом коне, то вся твоя жизнь пройдет в одиночестве.  
\- Я не жду принца, - буркнул Чжэ Чжунг, остывая. Всё-таки Су хотел как лучше. – И вообще, не понимаю… Откуда у моего друга-натурала столько знакомых геев?  
\- А ты думал, ты весь из себя один-единственный на всем белом свете? – хохотнул Хён Су.  
\- Да, эксклюзивное производство, - усмехнулся Чжэ, но его улыбка тут же сползла с лица, когда он увидел, что Хё Ран и Тэ Су возвращаются.  
\- Ну что, девочки, посекретничали? - засмеялась девушка.  
\- И очень даже, - сказал Чжэ, вставая из-за стола. – Я отлучусь ненадолго.  
Он пошел в сторону туалетов, так как если бы он двинул к выходу, друг неправильно бы всё понял. Он бы подумал, что Чжэ хочет сбежать. Хотя на самом деле ему очень хотелось сбежать из этого кафе. Но лицом в грязь ударить было нельзя. Поэтому он решил хоть ненадолго спрятаться в туалете.  
\- И кто выбирает такие идиотские места для свиданий? – пробормотал он, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.  
Это было небольшое кафе-кондитерская. Чжэ не мог отрицать, что торты и пирожные здесь умопомрачительны по вкусу, но это не место для первого свидания. К тому же, если ты взрослый мужчина, а не инфантильный подросток.  
Он взглянул на часы. Уже нужно было возвращаться, иначе Хён Су мог бы заподозрить его в побеге через какую-нибудь запасную дверь.  
Чжэ Чжунг был так поглощен своими мыслями, что не заметил идущего в его сторону молодого человека. Они столкнулись только плечами. Но этого хватило для того, чтобы из рук парня выпала тарелка.  
\- И-извините, - пробормотал Чжэ, машинально наклоняясь и пытаясь помочь парню собрать осколки с пола.  
Их пальцы соприкоснулись буквально на мгновение. Парень замер. Чжэ Чжунг взглянул на него, тот ошарашено смотрел Чжэ прямо в глаза. Казалось, парень чем-то напуган.  
\- Ой, что вы делаете? - к ним подбежала работница кафе. – Я сама уберу. Еще поранитесь.  
Она словно накаркала. Парень тихо ойкнул и выронил осколок.  
\- Дай посмотрю, - Чжэ попытался взять его за запястье. – Я врач.  
\- Это всего лишь царапина, - улыбнулся парень.  
Чжэ Чжунг как завороженный смотрел на его улыбку. Она была такой обаятельной и искренней. Ему казалось, что так могут улыбаться только дети. Чжэ быстро подавил в себе желание обнять и потискать этого парня. Так же быстро, как и исчезла эта улыбка. Теперь парень чуть ли не с горем смотрел, как девушка убирает с пола остатки его десерта. Чжэ Чжунг даже улыбнулся тому, какое неописуемое отчаяние застыло на этом красивом лице.  
\- Не расстраивайся. Я возмещу ущерб.  
Сейчас Чжэ хотелось, чтобы парень улыбнулся ему так же, как улыбался только что.  
\- Мин, ты в порядке? – рядом с ним появился другой парень.  
Незнакомец кивнул. Второй как-то странно взглянул на Чжэ и вцепился в руку «пострадавшего».  
\- Нам пора. Нам нужно уходить, - пробормотал он, утаскивая за собой Мина.  
\- А как же возмещение ущерба? – спросил Чжэ им вслед.  
\- Потом, - одними губами сказал парень.  
Он остановился в дверях и, обернувшись, улыбнулся снова. Это было то, что Чжэ Чжунгу так хотелось увидеть сейчас.  
\- Меня зовут Чанг Мин, - крикнул он на прощание.  
В его взгляде было столько тепла, что Чжэ захотелось догнать его. Но было поздно. Друг уже уволок этого парня из кафе.  
Чжэ Чжунг вернулся за стол каким-то странным - так показалось Хён Су. О чем он не преминул заметить.  
\- Чжэ, что случилось?  
\- Кажется, я влюбился, - улыбнулся он, вспоминая того парня.

Чжин Ман еще никогда не видел Чанг Мина таким счастливым. Посланники могли испытывать радость, но сейчас Мин был другим.  
\- Он улыбнулся мне, - радостно заявил парень.  
Они опять расположились на уже облюбованной крыше высотного здания. Чанг Мин стоял на самом краю, широко раскинув руки.  
\- Он прикоснулся ко мне! - радостно крикнул городу посланник.  
И резко обернулся к другу. Его глаза сияли, а улыбку, казалось, уже ничем не стереть с лица.  
\- Я не знал, что такое короткое прикосновение может быть таким приятным.  
\- На что это похоже? – с любопытством спросил Чжин Ман.  
Посланники могли испытывать положительные эмоции, но они были словно через пелену спокойствия, умиротворения. За всю свою жизнь Чжин Ман ни разу не испытывал ярких эмоций. Но сейчас, глядя на счастливого Мина, он заинтересовался.  
\- Я не знаю. Никогда такого не чувствовал. Когда он прикоснулся ко мне, мне показалось, что сердце остановилось. А потом оно забилось так часто, что я подумал, что все это слышали. А когда он улыбался или просто смотрел на меня, у меня внутри было так странно, словно я проглотил сахарную вату целиком и стал таким же невесомым. И если бы у меня были крылья, я бы полетел, - ему вспомнились слова женщины, ведь сейчас они очень точно описывали его ощущения.  
\- Дурень, у тебя есть крылья, и ты можешь летать, - засмеялся Чжин Ман.  
Казалось, что частичка эйфории передалась и ему. Чанг Мин рассмеялся и, распахнув крылья, сиганул с крыши.

Самое неприятное для Чжэ Чжунга было то, что в следующую смену ему пришлось убеждать друга, что Тэ Су совсем не тот, кто ему нужен. Ведь вот уже два дня он просто не мог выкинуть из головы того парня. Чанг Мина. И каждый вечер этих двух дней Чжэ приходил в то самое кафе в надежде, что снова его увидит.  
\- Чжэ, ты человек взрослый, я бы даже сказал здравомыслящий. И как ты сейчас можешь говорить мне о любви с первого взгляда? Ты же сам всегда утверждал, что ее нет.  
\- Значит, я ошибался, - упрямо заявил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Да ты видел его всего пару минут! А может, он маньяк какой.? Ты же совсем его не знаешь.  
\- Но за эти пару минут я понял, что он - именно тот, кто мне нужен. Ты его не видел. Он… он не такой как все остальные. В нем есть что-то… я даже не знаю что. Он просто особенный.  
\- И теперь ты как идиот ходишь в это кафе.  
\- Когда-нибудь он обязательно там появится, - уверенно заявил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чанг Мин удивленно распахнул глаза. Из-за того, что в эти пару дней Ки Вон подкинул ему работы, Мин приходил к Чжэ, только когда тот уже спал.  
«Он ждал меня», - Мину хотелось кинуться и обнять Чжэ. И пусть даже тот не почувствовал бы. Хотя именно это и остановило Чанг Мина.  
Он знал, что разрешений у него немного. И знал, что бывает с теми, кто нарушает правила. Но он был готов совсем немного нарушить правила, чтоб видеться с Чжэ Чжунгом.

Чжэ чувствовал себя идиотом. Потому что вот уже третий день он сидел в том самом кафе за столиком прямо напротив двери. Сейчас идея дождаться того парня ему казалась уже не такой уж и хорошей. Ведь он мог жить в другом районе или же в другом городе. Может быть, просто зашел в кафе, проходя мимо. Таких фактов оказалось настолько много, что пребывание в этом заведении уже казалось абсолютно бессмысленным. Чжэ уже было собрался встать из-за стола и уйти, чтобы больше здесь не появляться, как к нему подсел кто-то. Он медленно поднял голову с желанием послать куда подальше очередного соискателя внимания. К нему уже несколько раз подсаживались и парни, и девушки. И у всех у них было желание познакомиться. Только вот Чжэ Чжунг ждал совсем другого человека.  
\- Что?.. – но свою недовольную мысль он не смог договорить. Прямо перед ним сидел тот самый парень и улыбался своей незабываемой улыбкой.  
\- Привет, - сказал Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг не верил своим глазам. Да и вообще мало верил происходящему. Этот парень пришел в это же кафе.  
\- Я рад, что застал тебя здесь. Я боялся, что когда приду, тебя уже не будет.  
Чжэ Чжунг непонимающе хлопал глазами. Парень словно знал, что Чжэ ждет его в этом кафе.  
\- Надеюсь, я тебя не напугал, - улыбка сползла с лица Мина. Он разволновался, что Чжэ Чжунг мог передумать. Сколько уже лет он работал с людьми, но всё же до конца он их не понимал. – Ты не рад тому, что я пришел?  
Встревоженный взгляд Мина вывел Чжэ из ступора.  
\- Н-нет, что ты. Я рад, что ты пришел. А… ты… знал, что я жду тебя здесь?  
Чанг Мин почувствовал, что из-за нахлынувшей радости он сказал не то, что должен был. Не то, что мог сказать. Он же не мог признаться Чжэ Чжунгу в том, что последние пару месяцев постоянно был рядом с ним.  
\- Ну да. Ты же обещал возместить ущерб.  
\- А, точно, - как-то рассеяно сказал Чжэ, но тут же опомнился. Парень его мечты, так сказать, сидел прямо перед ним, а он как идиот двух слов связать не может. – Тогда, может быть, возместим тот ущерб? - улыбнулся он.  
Чанг Мину не составило труда выбрать то, что он хочет. И в очередной раз Чжэ Чжунг сидел, удивленно уставившись на парня. На столе стояли шоколадные кексы, шоколадное пирожное с марципаном, кусок шоколадного торта с орехами, шоколадное пирожное с кремом, шоколадный чизкейк и чашка горячего шоколада. Сам же Чжэ ограничился только чашкой чая с имбирем и небольшим заварным пирожным.  
Конечно, всё стоявшее на столе превышало стоимость того десерта, но сейчас Чжэ волновал немного другой вопрос.  
\- А ты уверен, что это всё в тебя влезет?  
Он уже мысленно прикинул, какие потребуются препараты, когда парню станет плохо. Но казалось, тому всё было нипочем.  
\- Ага. Я очень люблю шоколад, - улыбнулся Мин и принялся за кусок шоколадного торта.  
С другой стороны Чжэ увидел для себя плюс в таком большом заказе, они могли подольше посидеть в кафе.

Чжэ Чжунг не заметил, как стемнело. Чанг Мин уже давно прикончил последний кекс, но они всё еще сидели в кафе и разговаривали. Хотя по большей части говорил Чжэ, а Мин слушал. Казалось, что он слушает каждую историю Чжэ Чжунга так внимательно, словно пытается ее запомнить.  
\- Боюсь, что нам пора закругляться, - нехотя признался Чжэ Чжунг. Завтра была его смена, и ему нужно было рано вставать.  
\- Хорошо. Давай я провожу тебя, - предложил Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ даже не стал скрывать удивления. И что же ему делать? Когда они доберутся до его дома. Пригласить его на чашку чая или на что-нибудь покрепче? А что потом? Секс? Но это же первое свидание. Хотя какое там. Это даже свиданием не назвать. Ведь они просто столкнулись в кафе.  
\- Я что-то неправильно сказал?  
Чанг Мин усиленно вспоминал, что ему говорила женщина. Она рассказывала ему, что когда ее муж ухаживал за ней, он провожал ее до дома. Но сейчас глядя в удивленное лицо Чжэ, он не понимал, что сделал не так. Почему тот удивился?  
\- Да нет. Всё нормально. Просто я… я не против, но… это просто необычно.  
\- Почему? Я хочу проводить тебя до дома, - улыбнулся Мин. Всё же люди были ему не понятны.  
\- Ну, обычно провожают… хммм… ну, после свиданий или чего-то типа того.  
\- А разве у нас не свидание? – теперь настала пора удивляться Мину. – Ведь свидание это когда два человека, которые нравятся друг другу, сидят где-то, едят и разговаривают. Разве нет?  
Чжэ Чжунг поперхнулся воздухом. Эта простота и открытость Мина не переставала его удивлять весь вечер. Он совершенно спокойно говорил то, что обычно люди не говорят вслух. Как, например, вот такое признание.  
\- Ну, это да… - Чжэ совсем не понимал, что ответить ему.  
\- Ну вот, - довольно улыбнулся Мин. – Ты мне нравишься. Мы сидели здесь, ели и разговаривали. И я хочу проводить тебя.  
Он говорил так уверено, как говорят маленькие дети, не сомневающиеся в том, что случись что, их любимый супер-герой спасет всех.  
\- Или я тебе не нравлюсь, и поэтому это не свидание? – Чанг Мин пытался найти ответ - почему Чжэ так ошарашен.  
\- Что ты… Нравишься, - Чжэ Чжунг был смущен тем, что Мин так ловко выудил из него признание. – Просто это всё так необычно…  
\- По дороге расскажешь мне как это «обычно», - улыбнулся Мин и встал из-за стола.

По дороге домой - Чжэ выбрал самый длинный путь, чтоб попробовать разобраться в той сумятице, что царила у него в голове – Чанг Мин был подозрительно тих. Он почти не отвечал на вопросы Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Тебе что-то не понравилось сегодня?  
\- Нет, что ты! Мне всё понравилось, - Мин широко улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда почему ты молчишь? В кафе ты заваливал меня вопросами, а сейчас…  
\- Мне очень хочется взять тебя за руку, - Чжэ снова поразился открытости парня. – Но я не уверен, что это будет правильно. Понравится ли тебе?  
\- Ты можешь взять меня за руку.  
\- Правда? – Чанг Мин просиял.  
\- Да, - ну как он мог отказать ему? Ведь Чжэ до дрожи в коленях нравилась его улыбка.  
Чанг Мин робко взял его за руку. Сейчас, в человеческом мире, тепло руки Чжэ Чжунга словно согревало его. И главным образом тепло собралось где-то в груди. Оно словно мешало дышать, а голову делало такой легкой, что ни о чем думать не хотелось, кроме как о том, что рядом был он.  
\- Так странно, - пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты.  
\- Я кажусь тебе странным?  
\- Немного, - Чжэ пожал плечами, давая понять, что еще сам не уверен в том, что хочет сказать. – Не то чтобы мне это не нравится, просто такое свидание у меня в первый раз.  
\- Тогда расскажи мне, как это происходит обычно.  
Оставшуюся часть пути Чжэ рассказывал, какими бывают свидания. Рассказывал о своих ошибках и об ошибках других. Рассказывал о неудачных, о романтичных, об обычных свиданиях. Чанг Мин шел рядом и крепко сжимал его руку.  
\- Вот и мой дом, - сейчас Чжэ чувствовал себя крайне неловко. И в его голове снова появился вопрос «что делать?»  
\- Ну, тогда спокойной тебе ночи, - улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Когда я увижу тебя снова?  
\- Когда захочешь, - Чанг Мину показалось, что вот-вот он лопнет от счастья. Чжэ Чжунг хотел увидеть его снова, даже не смотря на то, что по человеческим параметрам Мин завалил их первое свидание.  
\- Может быть, сходим куда-нибудь послезавтра?  
\- Давай.  
\- У тебя есть телефон?.. ну или… я не знаю… - Чжэ стушевался от глупости своего вопроса.  
\- Не-а. Нет.  
В этот момент раздался звук, похожий на телефонный звонок. Чанг Мин достал нечто напоминающее человеческий телефон. Посланники ими пользовались, когда находились в мире людей. Чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания разговорами с пустотой.  
\- А это?  
\- Это… это…  
Мин не мог рассказать Чжэ, что это не совсем телефон. И что он не мог по нему позвонить в человеческий мир.  
\- Это только для работы… я не могу… а своего у меня нет… честно.  
Чанг Мин выглядел таким растерянным, что у Чжэ не оставалось выхода, кроме как поверить ему.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда встретимся послезавтра на площади, которая находится неподалеку от кафе. В шесть рядом с фонтаном.  
\- Хорошо, - Мин чуть не вздохнул от облегчения, что Чжэ Чжунг не стал расспрашивать его об этом телефоне. – Тогда встретимся послезавтра.

Чжэ Чжунг с умным видом рассматривал яркую упаковку шоколадки. Проходящие мимо девушки прыснули от смеха, увидев выражение его лица, чем серьезно смутили Хён Су.  
\- Чжэ, может быть, пойдем уже отсюда? На нас все смотрят.  
\- Подожди. Я еще не выбрал.  
\- Ты притащил меня сюда ни свет ни заря, чтобы выбрать шоколад? И вообще, с каких пор ты стал его есть?  
Чжэ Чжунг взял в руки еще одну плитку и принялся так же пристально ее рассматривать.  
\- У нас было первое свидание.  
\- Чего?  
\- У меня и Мина было первое свидание.  
\- Мин? Это тот маньяк, которого ты видел в кафе всего пару минут?  
\- Он не маньяк, - Чжэ решил, что обе плитки вполне подойдут. Теперь свое внимание он уделил другу: – Ты обязательно должен с ним познакомиться. Он такой… не знаю… необычный что ли. Он говорит прямо, как есть. Говорит то, что думает. Он не пытается понравиться. И от этого он мне нравится еще больше.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно, я смирюсь с тем, что у тебя временное помутнение рассудка. Но скажи мне, зачем тебе шоколад?  
\- Ему нравится, - к этому моменту он выбрал еще пару плиток. – Сегодня у нас свидание. Я думаю вечером пригласить его к себе, а так как я не знаю, пьет он алкоголь или чай, или еще что. Я сварю ему шоколад.  
Хён Су смотрел на друга с нескрываемым удивлением.  
\- И не смотри на меня так. Пойдем, будешь подопытным.

К тому моменту, когда Чжэ Чжунг решил, что научился готовить горячий шоколад, Хён Су чуть ли не чесался.  
\- О! Мне пора, - Чжэ кинулся в спальню переодеваться.  
В этот момент Су вознес хвалу небесам за то, что пытка шоколадом закончилась.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 05.06.2011

На второе свидание Чжэ пригласил Мина в свой любимый ресторан. Он был совсем небольшим, да и располагался не на самой людной улице. Поэтому народу в нем всегда было немного, что создавало атмосферу уюта.  
Чанг Мин с интересом наблюдал за тем, как зажаривается мясо. Он давно работал с людьми, но другой еды – кроме сладостей – ему ещё ни разу не выпадало возможности попробовать. Ведь каждое свое разрешение он использовал для того, чтобы пойти в кондитерскую.  
\- А где ты живешь? – в этот вечер Чжэ решил узнать как можно больше об этом загадочном парне.  
\- Далеко, - Мин даже взгляда не оторвал от подрумянившегося мяса.  
\- Далеко?  
\- Очень.  
\- За городом?  
\- М-м, да.  
Чанг Мин до их встречи зашел в библиотеку. Ему нужно было узнать значение некоторых слов, услышанных тогда от женщины, и тех, которые он услышал от Чжэ Чжунга. Первым словом было «ложь». Мин помнил, как женщина говорила ему, что ложь сильно ранит и отдаляет людей друг от друга. Ему не хотелось врать Чжэ, но и сказать правду он не мог. Он понимал, что признайся он - сначала его ждет не утешающий диагноз от Чжэ, а затем и наказание от Ки Вона.  
\- Чем ты занимаешься?  
\- Работаю, - пожал плечами Мин.  
\- Ты не хочешь говорить о своей работе?  
\- У меня не очень интересная работа.  
По тону Чанг Мина Чжэ понял, что расспрашивать о работе не стоит – всё равно не расскажет. Хотя хирург был уверен, что это всего лишь дело времени. Но некоторые вопросы он откладывать не хотел.  
\- Если у нас в прошлый раз было свидание, и в этот раз… - начал издалека Чжэ Чжунг, чувствуя себя крайне глупо. – Это значит, что у тебя никого нет?  
Чанг Мин непонимающе уставился на него.  
\- Ну… парня, - в этот момент Чжэ почувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
\- А… Нет. Но мне казалось, что ты и есть мой парень, - Мин задумчиво почесал затылок.  
Чжэ Чжунгу захотелось провалиться сквозь деревянный пол от смущения.  
\- Моя работа, - медленно продолжил говорить Чанг Мин, – она не позволяет мне никаких отношений. Иногда мне приходится уезжать из города надолго. Иногда мне приходится бросать всё и мчаться на работу. Но когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, то не смог ничего с собой поделать. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
От последней фразы у Чжэ Чжунга внутри всё сжалось.  
\- Я что-то не так сказал? - спросил Мин, увидев удивленное лицо парня.  
\- Да нет. Просто твоя прямота порой смущает, - нервно рассмеялся Чжэ. И увидев задумчивое лицо Мина, добавил: – Но это хорошо. Хорошо, когда отношения строятся на честности.  
У Чанг Мина в сердце неприятно ёкнуло.  
\- У тебя есть животные?  
\- Нет.  
\- А у меня кошка – Хана.  
Этот вопрос будто бы снял напряжение, и остаток вечера прошел легко и непринужденно.

Как и в прошлый раз, Чанг Мин вызвался проводить Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Зайдешь? – предложишь Чжэ, когда они стояли у его дома.  
\- А это будет нормально?  
\- Думаю, да.  
Стоило только Чанг Мину войти в квартиру, как Хана тут же бросилась к нему, показывая, как она скучала.  
\- Хана, - Чжэ удивленно уставился на кошку, которая обычно незнакомых людей не любила.  
\- Ничего. Она очень милая, - Мин потрепал кошку за ухом, та благодарно мурлыкнула.  
\- Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома, - Чжэ махнул рукой в сторону гостиной, сам же он направился на кухню. – Если честно, то я не знал, что ты предпочитаешь. Поэтому я научился варить шоколад.  
Чжэ опять почувствовал легкую неловкость от того, что пришлось признаться в том, что он планировал пригласить Мина к себе. «Чёрт. Он подумает, что я его пригласил с целью затащить в постель.» Не то чтобы это идея ему не нравилась - сам он был бы не против, но торопить события ему не хотелось.  
\- О! Это просто здорово.  
Голос Мина раздался за его спиной.  
\- Ты… почему?.. Подожди, я тут…  
\- Я не хочу сидеть там без тебя, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин. – Можно, я здесь посижу?  
\- А… да, конечно.  
Чанг Мин был безумно рад тому, что ему можно было находиться здесь и смотреть на то, как Чжэ готовит для него горячий шоколад. «Для меня». Мину казалось, что он сейчас лопнет от радости. Весь вечер они провели вместе: Мин попробовал человеческую еду, Чжэ пригласил его к себе и сейчас готовит ему горячий шоколад.  
Чжэ Чжунг поставил перед Мином чашку с напитком и сел напротив.  
\- Только ты скажи мне честно, если невкусно. Боюсь, что Хён Су под конец дегустации не отличил бы и воду от шоколада.  
Чанг Мин смотрел на чашку с густым напитком. Ему не хотелось притрагиваться к ней не потому, что он боялся, что это невкусно, а потому, что ему хотелось оставить всё как есть чуть подольше. Запечатлеть этот момент, эти эмоции в памяти.  
\- Видимо, идея была плохая.  
Чжэ Чжунг потянулся, чтобы убрать со стола чашку, но Мин, схватив его за запястье, не позволил и притронуться к ней:  
\- Я… просто я так счастлив. Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить словами.  
\- Ты действительно так любишь шоколад?  
\- Дело не в шоколаде, мне кажется. Дело в тебе. Мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя по уши.  
У Чжэ Чжунга перехватило дыхание. Чанг Мин сделал глоток:  
\- Это вкуснее, чем то, что подавали в кафе, - улыбнулся он.  
Чжэ неотрывно смотрел на Мина. В его глаза.  
\- Что?  
\- Своей честностью ты меня в гроб загонишь.  
\- Что ты. Тебе еще рано, - засмеялся Чанг Мин, отхлебывая еще немного напитка.  
Чжэ Чжунг заметил немного шоколада в уголке губ Мина. Ему нестерпимо захотелось слизнуть этот шоколад. Определенное время назад Чжэ решил быть таким же честным с Мином, как и Мин с ним, а бороться с возникшим желанием было бы обманом. Так, во всяком случае, подумал Чжэ. Он склонился к Мину и накрыл его губы своими. Осторожно скользнул языком там, где должен был быть шоколад. Хотя сейчас это было уже не важно.  
Поцелуй был совсем невинным. Простое прикосновение губами.  
Чжэ Чжунг отстранился от Мина. Он всматривался в лицо парня, пытаясь понять, понравилась ли тому такая самодеятельность или нет. Казалось, что Чанг Мин в легком ступоре. Он осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев своих губ.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал Чжэ. Он сам не понимал, почему извиняется.  
Ничего не говоря, Чанг Мин встал из-за стола. На мгновение Чжэ Чжунг испугался, что зря полез к нему.  
\- Я хочу попробовать еще раз, - немного смущенно сказал Мин.  
На этот раз парень сам проявил инициативу. Он подошел совсем близко и коснулся губ Чжэ точно так же, как тот касался его минуту назад. Чжэ Чжунг понял, что Мин не умеет целоваться.  
\- Ты ни с кем не целовался? – улыбнувшись, пробормотал врач в его губы.  
\- Нет.  
От внезапно нахлынувшей нежности, Чжэ стиснул Мина в объятьях. В обычное время парень удивился бы. Но сейчас перед ним стоял раскрасневшийся и смущенный Чанг Мин, и выглядел тот настолько мило, что Чжэ ничего не мог с собой поделать:  
\- Это поправимо.  
Он осторожно прикусил губу Мина, и в момент, когда тот только было решил возмутиться, Чжэ скользнул языком в его рот. Чанг Мину не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, как действовать. И уже через несколько минут они целовались с упоением, наслаждаясь друг другом.  
Телефон в кармане Мина завибрировал. Парень нехотя отстранился от Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Мне пора, - прошептал он.  
\- Я понимаю, - так же тихо ответил Чжэ. – Мы сможем увидеться с тобой завтра?  
\- Да.  
Когда Чанг Мин уходил из квартиры Чжэ Чжунга, у него всё еще немного кружилась голова.

Во время четвертого разрешения они гуляли в парке, держась за руки. Так, как всегда хотелось Чанг Мину. Вечером они сидели в гостиной и целовались, не обращая внимания на работающий телевизор и остывающий шоколад. Чжэ Чжунгу очень хотелось, чтобы Мин остался. Он понимал, что если парню позвонят с работы, тот сорвется и уйдет. Но Чжэ нестерпимо хотелось продлить этот вечер.  
\- Ты можешь остаться? – решился спросить он Мина, покрывая его лицо и шею поцелуями.  
\- Если можно.  
\- Я бы хотел.  
\- Тогда я останусь.  
Ночь была такой же неторопливой как и вечер. Наполненной прикосновениями, поцелуями и объятьями.

\- Чжэ, я не узнаю тебя в гриме. Секс на третьем свидании. Ты не слишком торопишь события?  
Хён Су не переставал удивляться другу. Он достаточно долго и хорошо знал Чжэ Чжунга. Также он знал, что всем новым пассиям Чжэ приходилось обихаживать его неделями, прежде чем им удавалось затащить его в постель.  
\- Не знаю, Су. Рядом с ним всё кажется таким естественным. Таким правильным. Таким… мне уже кажется, что до него я и не жил. Он… ты просто обязан познакомиться с ним.  
Чжэ Чжунг вспомнил проведенную с Мином ночь. Его гладкую кожу под своими пальцами, его припухшие от поцелуев губы, его сонное лицо утром.  
\- Я хочу увидеть его поскорее, - простонал Чжэ, уронив голову на руки.  
\- Вы виделись с ним вчера утром, - Хён Су отхлебнул остатки остывшего кофе и поморщился. Ему определенно не нравился кофе из больничного кафетерия. Но почему-то в каждый свой перерыв он заказывал именно его.  
\- Мы не виделись уже двадцать четыре часа. И мне кажется, что это самые долгие двадцать четыре часа в моей жизни.  
\- Чжэ, не убивайся так, - Су потрепал его по макушке. – Увидитесь еще.  
\- Мне даже страшно представить, что будет, если ему придется уехать.  
\- Слушай, всё же этот парень странный. Посмотри на ситуацию трезвым взглядом. Ты не знаешь, где он живет, ты не знаешь номера его телефона, ты не знаешь, где он работает. Ты ничего о нем не знаешь.  
\- Мне всё равно.  
\- А если он киллер какой-нибудь?  
\- Ты идиот, - спокойно констатировал факт Чжэ.  
\- Чжэ, очисти свой разум от влюбленности и сам подумай.  
\- Слушать тебя не хочу. Он идеальный парень. И я его люблю.  
Хён Су только тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что друг действительно не слушает его.

В этом месяце осталось последнее не использованное разрешение. Только сегодня Мин понял, как мало дано ему времени в мире людей.  
\- Что же мне делать?  
\- Мин, ты должен был понимать, на что ты идешь.  
Чжин Ман сидел на кресле напротив дивана, на котором лежал Мин. Вот уже два дня Чанг Мин выходил из своего дома только для того, чтобы выполнить свою редкую работу. С тех пор, как он стал работать в больнице и в приближенном районе, работы у него стало мало. Ведь в больнице жизни спасали.  
Время в их мире шло по-другому. Медленнее, чем в человеческом. От этого Мину было еще хуже.  
\- Ты не хочешь навестить его так? Как раньше.  
\- Я не могу. Я хочу быть с ним. Хочу прикасаться, хочу целовать его.  
\- Мин…  
\- А секс. Ты знаешь как это приятно? – Чанг Мин резко сел на диване. – Я никогда бы не подумал, что это может быть настолько приятно. Я хочу к нему, - простонал он и, снова рухнув на диван, свернулся клубочком.  
\- Потерпи немного, скоро их день кончится.  
\- Но у меня последнее разрешение, - пробубнил себе под нос Мин. – И я не знаю что делать.

Чжэ Чжунг не знал, когда придет Чанг Мин, ведь они не договаривались на определенное время. Утром (тогда, когда Мин уходил) он сказал что вернётся, так что Чжэ не оставалось ничего иного как ждать. Если и раньше он не любил ожидание, то сейчас оно было просто невыносимо. Чтобы убить время, он успел прибраться, поиграть с кошкой, полистать какой-то журнал. Но стрелки часов как будто стояли на месте.  
Наконец-то, почти через целую вечность, раздался звонок в дверь. Чжэ, чуть не спотыкаясь, кинулся к двери. Распахнув ее, он увидел широко улыбающегося Мина. Даже не дав тому и слова сказать, Чжэ затащил его в квартиру и тут же впился в его губы поцелуем.  
\- Почему так долго? – пробормотал он между поцелуями. – Я думал, с ума сойду от ожидания.  
\- Я не мог, - слабо улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Давай никуда не пойдем сегодня?  
\- Хорошо. А чем мы тогда будем заниматься?  
Чжэ Чжунг многозначительно улыбнулся и скользнул ладонью ниже талии Мина.

Утреннее солнце пробивалось сквозь шторы, золотыми отблесками играя на обнаженной коже Мина. Чжэ Чжунг как завороженный смотрел на спящего парня и просто не мог поверить в его существование. Ему казалось, что таких людей просто не бывает. Таких идеальных. Мин словно знал, что нравится Чжэ, а что нет. Он был всегда предельно честен.  
Ресницы Чанг Мина дрогнули, и он медленно открыл глаза. Щурясь от солнца, парень сонно улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе.  
Чжэ Чжунг не решался попросить Мина остаться с ним еще немного. Это была их вторая ночь вместе, но Чжэ чувствовал, что Мин скоро уйдет.  
\- Что-то случилось? – потирая глаза, спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Да нет. Всё в порядке.  
\- Ты почему-то грустный.  
\- Я не грустный, я задумчивый.  
\- О чем думаешь?  
\- О том, как сильно я хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
\- Я тоже хочу, но… я не могу…  
\- Я знаю, - Чжэ прекрасно помнил, что ему говорил Мин раньше. Но всё же, ему хотелось верить в то, что сейчас всё будет по-другому.  
\- Я… - нерешительно начал Чанг Мин. – Мне нужно будет уехать на некоторое время.  
Чжэ Чжунг ничего не ответил. Внутри словно всё сжалось. За это короткое время их встреч Чжэ не раз задумывался о том, что когда-нибудь он услышит эту фразу. Но он не предполагал, что это произойдет так скоро. Он притянул к себе Мина и, зажмурившись, крепко обнял его.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
\- Я тоже. Я буду скучать по тебе, - слабо улыбнулся Мин.  
Остаток утра они провели в постели. Обнимаясь, целуясь, смеясь и болтая. Словно через какое-то время им не предстояло расстаться на неопределенный срок.

Прошлые два дня переживаний для Мина были просто цветочками по сравнению с тем, что творилось с ним сейчас. Он почти не выходил из дома. Всё чаще лежал на диване, свернувшись клубочком в тишине своей квартиры. Обычно посланники не закрывали двери в свои дома - в их мире не было краж и убийств. Но приходя домой, Мин теперь запирал дверь. Он не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Чжин Ман иногда приходил, говорил с ним через дверь, просил открыть, но так ничего и не добившись, уходил.  
Чанг Мин не знал, сколько прошло времени - неделя или две. Он знал, что этот месяц ещё не закончился в человеческом мире, поэтому он не мог пойти к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Мини, что с тобой?  
Для Ки Вона даже замок не был преградой.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ты в последнее время такой веселый был. А сейчас… что случилось?  
Чанг Мин промолчал. Ки Вон не должен был узнать, из-за чего Мин не хочет выходить из дома.  
«Я такой глупый. Нужно притвориться.»  
Но сил сделать это у него не было.  
\- Ты так и будешь молчать?  
\- Нет. Я просто не знаю что сказать.  
\- Чанг Мин, мне очень больно видеть тебя таким. Если ты мне не скажешь, я не смогу помочь тебе.  
\- Я в порядке. Честно.  
Ки Вон прищурился и слегка улыбнулся.  
\- И где ты так научился врать?  
\- Я серьезно. Просто у меня нет настроения.  
Помолчав немного, Ки Вон сказал:  
\- Знаешь, Мини, почему ты всегда был моим любимчиком? Потому что ты всегда был не таким как все. Все твои эмоции всегда были похожи на человеческие.  
Чанг Мин непонимающе смотрел на своего босса.  
\- Да, твоя радость была заразительна. Твоя грусть трогала. Пусть ты и не знал значения этих слов, но эмоции у тебя сохранились. Мы работаем вместе уже, - Ки Вон мысленно принялся считать, но быстро плюнул на эту затею, - даже сложно сказать. Кажется, мы работаем уже целую вечность.  
\- Думаю, лет триста. Человеческих.  
\- Да нет, больше.  
Чанг Мин попытался улыбнуться и пожал плечами.  
\- Тебе виднее.  
\- Знаешь, Мини, ты ведь когда-то был человеком. Когда-то очень давно. Я не знаю, каким ты был. Но ты умудрился сохранить себя даже когда стал посланником.  
Мин не знал, как становятся посланниками. Просто в один день он оказался перед столом Ки Вона.  
\- А как я стал посланником?  
\- Когда человек умирает, если у него нет больше жизней в запасе, то его душа остается в «реке душ». Там он может находиться очень долго. Он должен забыть эмоции, забыть свои прошлые жизни. Он должен стать чистым листом. И только тогда мы можем взять такого «чистого» человека, чтобы сделать его посланником.  
Вы не должны испытывать сострадания к тем, кого забираете, потому что так надо. Это судьба. Но ты умудрился пронести сквозь «реку» свои эмоции. Конечно, воспоминания ты потерял, но всё же остался человеком.  
\- Подобием, - поправил его Мин.  
\- Ох, и с каких пор ты стал таким дерзким?  
Чанг Мин прикусил язык во избежание любых расспросов.  
\- Пусть даже подобием. Пусть даже ты был не совсем таким как раньше. Но ты всегда был ярче чем остальные. Рядом с тобой я вспоминал те дни, когда сам ходил в мир людей, - улыбнулся Ки Вон. – О! У меня идея. У меня есть несколько свободных часов. Может быть, ты составишь мне компанию? Я хотел бы посмотреть, как сейчас выглядит человеческий мир.  
\- Он очень изменился.  
\- Это же здорово! – на лице парня появилась широченная улыбка.  
\- У меня кончились разрешения, - пожал плечами Мин. – В следующем месяце.  
\- Боже мой! Мин, я тут главный и вполне могу дать тебе еще одно. А ты побудешь моим гидом. Давай! Соглашайся.  
Ки Вон решил, что возможно, это поможет ему взбодрить Мина.  
\- Хорошо, - вяло согласился Чанг Мин. Он не мог признаться Ки Вону, что разрешение без возможности видеть Чжэ Чжунга ему не нужно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 21.07.2011

Чанг Мин не ожидал, что прогулка с Ки Воном его взбодрит. Мин сводил парня в зоопарк, затем они прогулялись в парке, чтоб эмоции начальника немного поулеглись. Следующим был кинотеатр, после чего друзья пошли в кафе. Но всё это время Мин думал о том, что если бы вместо начальника рядом был Чжэ Чжунг, ему эти прогулки понравились бы больше.  
\- Всё так изменилось, - прошептал Ки Вон, когда они сидели в открытом кафе недалеко от кинотеатра. – И фильмы цветные. И столько всего интересного кругом. А какие красивые машины! Нужно будет почаще выбираться сюда.  
\- Это точно.  
Ки Вон заметил, что Чанг Мин совсем немного отошел от своей меланхолии. А также он заметил, что Мин всё время мысленно был где-то в другом месте, не с ним. Начальник хотел было сказать парню об этом, но тут зазвонил телефон.  
\- Ох, Мини, давай как-нибудь повторим нашу прогулку. А теперь мне пора на работу. Если хочешь, можешь еще погулять. Твое разрешение действует как обычно. Спасибо за сегодня, - Ки Вон широко улыбнулся и, встав из-за стола, направился к ближайшему тихому переулку.  
Посланникам приходилось искать укромные места для того, чтобы вернуться в свой мир. Ведь если человек вдруг возьмёт и исчезнет с многолюдной улицы, это может быть чревато неприятными последствиями.  
Чанг Мин посидел за столом еще минут десять. Он сразу понял, что будет делать, когда Ки Вон предложил ему еще немного погулять. Парню хотелось подскочить и бежать скорее к Чжэ Чжунгу, но он не мог рисковать. Положив на столик нужную сумму для оплаты счета, Чанг Мин встал из-за стола и пошел в тот же переулок, где скрылся Ки Вон. Посланник осторожно выглянул из-за угла, осмотрелся. Начальника нигде не было. Мин на всякий случай дошел до конца переулка и вышел на соседнюю улицу. «Ушел». Парень огляделся, ориентируясь, где находится, и каким путем лучше пойти. Выбрав маршрут, он бегом направился к дому Чжэ Чжунга.

Чанг Мин долго звонил в дверь, но с другой ее стороны не было ответа. Мин понял, что Чжэ сегодня дежурит. Быстрее всего расстояние до больницы можно было бы преодолеть способом, которым пользовались посланники. Но Чанг Мин не мог, потому что тогда перестало бы действовать разрешение. Поэтому пришлось снова бежать, но уже в сторону больницы.  
В регистратуре он столкнулся с еще одной проблемой своей видимости. Он не мог пройти мимо поста. Его просто не впустили бы в больницу. Единственным для него выходом была ложь.  
\- Девушка, мне очень нужен доктор Ким Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Вам назначено? – спросила миловидная сестричка.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вас записать?  
\- Нет, вы не понимаете. Он мне нужен сейчас.  
До окончания разрешения у него оставалось всего несколько часов. Чанг Мин схватился за живот и, согнувшись пополам, застонал.  
\- Как больно. Пожалуйста, позовите доктора…  
\- Но он сейчас на обеде…  
\- У-у-умм… режет… больно… - продолжал «страдать» Мин. – Он мой врач, он знает что делать. Я не доверяю другим.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - перепугалась девушка. И включив громкоговоритель, сказала: - Доктор Ким. Ким Чжэ Чжунг, подойдите, пожалуйста, на пост в приемном. Повторяю: доктор Ким Чжэ Чжунг, подойдите, пожалуйста, на пост в приемном, – выключив микрофон, медсестра повернулась к Мину: – Вы только держитесь, ладно?

Чжэ Чжунг без особого энтузиазма ковырялся в своем обеде.  
\- Чжэ, поешь, - за эти полчаса Хён Су уже не первый раз повторял эту фразу.  
\- Что-то не хочется.  
\- Ты должен. Кому нужен хирург с дрожащими руками?  
\- У меня сегодня нет операций. К тому же, руки у меня не дрожат, - в подтверждение своих слов он протянул над столом ладонь.  
\- Хорошо. Но есть всё равно нужно.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Это ведь из-за него? Да? Из-за киллера этого?  
\- Он не киллер. И не из-за него. Просто не хочется и всё.  
\- Ты не думаешь, что он тебя бросил? Вот так вот изящно поматросил и бросил.  
\- Я верю ему.  
Из динамиков раздался женский голос, говоривший, что Чжэ срочно нужно было явиться в приемный покой.  
\- Что такое? – удивился Хён Су.  
\- Я пойду, - Чжэ Чжунг обрадовался тому, что ему можно будет избежать заталкивания в себя пищи.  
\- И я с тобой. Вдруг что серьёзное.  
Оказавшись в приемном покое и увидев Чанг Мина, Чжэ бросился к нему:  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? Как?  
\- У меня всего несколько часов.  
\- Это твой киллер? – спросил подошедший Хён Су.  
\- Он не киллер, - возмутился Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Киллер? – удивленно спросил Мин.  
\- Это тот, кто людей убивает, - объяснил ему врач.  
Чанг Мин изумленно уставился на Хён Су.  
\- Пойдем лучше ко мне в кабинет, - улыбнулся Чжэ.  
Только когда закрылась дверь кабинета, Чжэ Чжунг смог себе позволить обнять Мина.  
\- Я так скучал, - прошептал он.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Сколько у нас времени?  
\- Всего пара часов.  
\- Так мало.  
Хотя Чжэ был рад и паре часов. Ему казалось, что он в жизни ни по кому так не скучал, как по Мину.  
\- Так получилось. Я смогу прийти в следующем месяце.  
\- Я буду ждать, - улыбнулся Чжэ.

Хён Су вежливо постучал в дверь, но не услышал ответа. В его сторону направлялась дежурная сестра их отделения. Но сейчас он был не готов говорить с ней, поэтому лучшим выходом было зайти в кабинет Чжэ, так и не дождавшись разрешения. Что и сделал Су. Он быстро заскочил в комнату и закрыл дверь на ключ.  
\- Су, проваливай, - послышался недовольный голос Чжэ Чжунга.  
Хён Су не решался повернуться лицом к другу. Он так и стоял, упершись взглядом в белую дверь.  
\- Вы там одетые?  
\- Мне кажется, врача не должна смущать нагота.  
\- И не смущает, если это не мой друг-гей со своим парнем.  
Чанг Мин тихо засмеялся. Он хоть и не понял значения словосочетания «друг-гей», но всё равно диалог ему показался забавным.  
\- Не беспокойся, мы не облачены в костюмы Адама.  
Только после этого Хён Су решился повернуться. Чжэ Чжунг и Чанг Мин сидели на небольшом кожаном диване и держались за руки.  
\- Вы в курсе, что выглядите как полные идиоты?  
\- Как видишь, нас это мало волнует, - улыбнулся Чжэ. – Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да, там сестра, видимо, тебя ищет. Она же просила тебя подойти к ней после обеда.  
\- Передай, что я скоро приду, а пока пусть померяет давление у пациента из седьмой палаты и выдаст лекарства пациенту в десятой.  
\- Там кстати тебе дядьку одного странного привезли. Чжэ, вам в любом случае пора завязывать с нежностями - ты как-никак на работе.  
Мину внезапно стало не по себе.  
\- Прости, я отвлекаю тебя, - искренне расстроился он.  
\- Ничего. Жаль, что у тебя мало времени. Ты точно не сможешь прийти вечером?  
Чанг Мин покачал головой.  
\- Чжэ, - недовольно протянул Хён Су.  
\- Отвернись.  
Друг сделал так, как ему было сказано. Чжэ Чжунг снова крепко обнял Мина. Чжэ показалось, что время, проведенное с ним, пролетело совсем незаметно.  
\- Я буду ждать тебя, - прошептал врач и, поцеловав парня, наконец-то смог отпустить его.  
Чжэ Чжунг не думал, что в коридоре его ждала сестра. Рядом с ней стоял мужчина.  
\- Доктор, господин Ли - наш новый пациент - очень хочет с Вами познакомиться.  
\- Подождите, сейчас я провожу молодого человека и поговорю с ним.  
\- Да я тут, док. Меня зовут Чжонг Хо.  
Мужчина широко улыбнулся и протянул руку. Чжэ автоматически пожал ее:  
\- Подождите меня в палате. Я сейчас к Вам зайду.  
\- Мне там до одури скучно. Хотел спросить: может, Вы отпустите меня домой? А на операцию я сам приеду. Я же в порядке.  
Мужчина действительно не выглядел больным. Он был бодр и весел. Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся, но поспешил разочаровать его.  
\- С Вашим диагнозом, - Чжэ успел взглянуть в карту пациента перед обедом, - Вам противопоказаны любые волнения до операции. Сейчас Вам нужно больше отдыха и спокойствия. Вот подлатаем Вас, и можете делать всё, что захотите.  
\- Док, да я этим спокойствием наелся на три жизни вперед, - засмеялся мужчина.  
Взгляд Чжонг Хо задержался на лице Мина.  
\- О, малец! – мужчина задорно подмигнул ему. – Там ведь всё так же спокойно?  
\- Вы знаете друг друга? – удивился Чжэ.  
\- Я работал там же где и он, - мужчина как-то по-доброму улыбнулся Мину.  
Чанг Мин смотрел на пациента во все глаза. Он не мог поверить в происходящее.  
\- Доктор, мне нужна Ваша подпись, - в их разговор вклинилась сестра, протягивая Чжэ какие-то документы.  
\- Подожди меня немного, - шепнул он Мину и отошел в сторонку.  
Посланник всё так же ошарашено смотрел на мужчину. Провел ладонью по его плечу.  
\- Человек, - совсем тихо сказал он. – Человек.  
\- Да, дружок, самый настоящий.  
\- И у меня есть шанс? – глаза Мина загорелись надеждой только от одной этой мысли.  
\- Конечно, у всех есть шанс.  
\- Я приду к тебе.  
\- О нет, я еще пожить хочу, - хохотнул мужчина. – Приходи человеком. Я плохо слышу вас в вашем обычном состоянии.  
\- Я приду. Ты расскажешь мне как?..  
\- Господин Ли, идите скорее в палату, - сестра подхватила мужчину под руку и потащила его в комнату.  
\- Мин, ты в порядке? – улыбнулся Чжэ.  
\- Да.  
Сейчас Чанг Мин выглядел немного ошарашено, немного растерянно, но на лице его играла полуулыбка.

\- Чжин Ман!  
Чанг Мин влетел в квартиру друга.  
\- Чжин Ман!  
\- Что случилось? – парень выглянул из кухни.  
\- Чем это ты занимаешься? – удивился Мин.  
\- Я нашел новое увлечение, - широко улыбнулся Чжин Ман. – Я учусь готовить.  
Он был так горд собой, что Мин не удержался и прыснул от смеха.  
\- Не хочешь попробовать?  
Мин покачал головой:  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Чжин Ман жестом пригласил друга на кухню.  
\- И что же тебя сподвигло? – не удержался от вопроса Мин.  
\- Не знаю. Может быть, насмотревшись на тебя, я понял, что время тут идет слишком долго. Может быть, понял, что в моей жизни чего-то не хватает, - улыбнулся Чжин Ман. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Я сегодня видел человека. Он когда-то был посланником. Но сейчас он настоящий человек.  
\- Бред какой-то, - нахмурился друг. – Если бы были случаи, то мы все знали бы об этом.  
\- Я понимаю, но он есть. И мне нужно узнать, как ему это удалось.  
\- Не думаю, что Ки Вон с радостью будет говорить с тобой об этом.  
\- Понимаю. Но если есть хоть малейший шанс… Я хочу им воспользоваться. Я хочу быть человеком.

Чжэ Чжунга разбудил звонок в дверь. Продрав глаза, Чжэ недовольно уставился на будильник. Половина второго.  
\- Кого еще принесло?.. – пробормотал он, медленно вылезая из кровати.  
В дверь позвонили еще раз.  
\- Иду! – крикнул Чжэ, натягивая штаны. – Вот ведь неймется.  
Он не торопясь подошел к двери и крикнул:  
\- Кто там?  
\- Как хорошо, что ты дома, - из-за двери послышался голос Чанг Мина. – Я уж испугался, что у тебя дежурство.  
В один короткий момент всё перестало иметь значение. И то, что ночь на дворе, и то, что соседей их крики могли бы разбудить, и то, что сам он пару минут назад мысленно проклинал звонившего за то, что разбудил его. Чжэ распахнул дверь.  
\- Мин…  
\- Я хотел прийти утром, но не смог удержаться. Мне так хотелось увидеть тебя, - парень смущенно потупил взгляд.  
\- Ничего, - Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал, как расплылся в широкой и абсолютно глупой улыбке.  
Без каких-либо слов он крепко обнял Мина.  
\- Больше не уезжай так надолго, - прошептал он, уткнувшись носом в его шею. – И позвони на свою работу, скажи что заболел. Если надо, я тебе и больничный достану. Но из этой квартиры я выпускать тебя не намерен.  
Чанг Мин тихо засмеялся. Ему самому не хотелось уходить от Чжэ, но он ничего не мог обещать ему. Пока не мог.

Не смотря на то, что сейчас у него было человеческое тело, Мин всё так же мог не спать всю ночь. Он лежал рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом и любовался его спокойным лицом. Ему так хотелось провести пальцем по его носу, очертить пухлые губы, но он боялся, что разбудит Чжэ. Поэтому парень только любовался.  
Внезапно Чжэ Чжунг вздрогнул, нахмурился во сне, словно ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Затем Чжэ резко распахнул глаза и невидящим взглядом уставился на Мина.  
\- Чжэ, что… что такое? – Чанг Мин перепугался не на шутку.  
\- А? – как-то рассеяно спросил тот. – А… нет, ничего. Сон приснился, - он слабо улыбнулся, притягивая к себе Мина.  
\- Плохой?  
\- Что-то в духе.  
\- Что тебе приснилось? Что-то страшное?  
\- Мне иногда снится один и тот же сон. Частично воспоминания, частично что-то додумано моим мозгом.  
\- Расскажи.  
\- Когда я был маленьким, мне было тогда четыре года, случилось землетрясение. Дом, в котором я жил, почти полностью разрушился. Очень сильно пострадала та часть, где находилась моя комната. Но я остался жив. И вот иногда мне снится это землетрясение. Только в последнее время начал сниться ещё и какой-то человек с крыльями.  
\- А его лицо?.. – осторожно спросил Мин. – Ты помнишь его лицо?  
\- Ни разу не видел. Во сне я вроде бы смотрю на него, но когда просыпаюсь, не помню лица.  
\- А что еще ты видел?  
\- Мин, ничего особенного, - тихо засмеялся Чжэ. – Это всего лишь сон. Давай спать.  
\- Хорошо, - послушно согласился Чанг Мин.  
Только вот теперь он и вовсе не мог уснуть. И уже не из-за того, что ему хотелось полюбоваться Чжэ Чжунгом лишний раз. Сейчас он был взволнован. Чжэ не должен был помнить того случая. Он был тогда слишком маленьким.  
Чжэ не должен был, а вот Мин помнил, как и все, кто работал в тот день. Это был самый необычный случай за всё время. В тот день им предстояло забрать пятерых. Чанг Мин видел уже всех их, но когда дом рушился, в опасной зоне остался ещё один мальчик. Мин экстренно связался с Ки Воном, чтобы уточнить, не нужно ли и мальчика забрать. Но тот сообщил, что в реестре мальчик не числится. К тому же его судьба хорошо просматривалась на несколько лет вперед. Из-за этого случая Ки Вону пришлось поднапрячь ребят из отдела судеб. Они всегда неохотно давали какие-либо данные, ссылаясь на то, что судьба человека меняется от каждого его поступка. Но в тот вечер мальчик не вышел из комнаты. Он сидел на своей кроватке и испуганно озирался. А посланники не знали что делать. Мальчик не должен был умереть, но судя по тому, как стремительно разрушался дом, он скоро мог быть погребенным под обломками.  
Тогда Чанг Мин решил действовать не по инструкции. Хотя он нарушил правила только частично, ведь Ки Вон четко дал понять, что ребенок должен выжить. В тот вечер Мин подхватил падающего мальчика. Он показался посланнику милым и чересчур смышленым. Мин осторожно посадил мальчика среди обломков и взял с него слово, что тот никому ничего не расскажет. После этого Мин вернулся к Ки Вону, чтобы узнать, как получилась такая ошибка.  
Но ни Ки Вон, ни кто либо другой не могли ответить на этот вопрос. Из-за этого инцидент быстро замяли, а Чанг Мина даже не наказали, сославшись на то, что мальчик скоро всё позабудет.  
Но как оказалось, память Чжэ Чжунга проявляла себя в этих кошмарах. И самое страшное для Мина было то, что Чжэ мог вспомнить его лицо.

Утром Чжэ Чжунг действительно отказался отпускать Мина.  
\- Но мне нужно поговорить с тем человеком.  
\- Потом поговоришь. К тому же у него скоро операция, его нельзя волновать.  
\- Но это важно, Чжэ. Это очень важно, - «для нашего будущего» так и осталось вертеться где-то на кончике языка.  
\- Нет и всё тут. Сейчас самое важное у тебя на повестке дня – я. Я люблю тебя и очень-очень скучал, поэтому делиться тобой с кем-либо в ближайшее время я не собираюсь.  
Чанг Мин не смог сдержать улыбки.

Чжэ Чжунгу всё же пришлось отпустить Мина. Но только для того, чтобы тот поработал. Взяв с него честное слово, что парень вернется как только закончит свои дела, и проводив, Чжэ решил приготовить ужин. Особенный ужин. Сегодня он хотел предложить Мину съехаться. Да, конечно встречались они не так давно, да и к тому же остались еще темные пятна в биографии этого загадочного парня, но Чжэ Чжунг решил, что может с этим смириться. К тому же, ему хотелось проводить с Мином каждую свободную минуту как своего, так и его времени.  
Чжэ улыбнулся своему отражению. Сегодня он был счастлив как никогда. Несмотря на то, что после знакомства с Чанг Мином он был неимоверно счастлив каждую минуту рядом с ним.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - пообещал Чжэ Хане, перед тем как закрыть дверь.  
Чжэ Чжунг шел по улице и улыбался. Наплевав на то, что проходящие мимо люди странно на него косились.  
Чжэ стоял на перекрестке, довольно щурясь на солнце. Послышался скрежет, удар одной машины об другую. Через мгновение Чжэ смотрел, как в его сторону несется покореженная машина.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 26.08.2011

Как бы ни не хотелось, но Мину пришлось уйти из дома Чжэ. Ему пришло сообщение о том, что в больнице нужно кого-то забрать. Чанг Мин решил, что побыстрее сделает это и вернется к Чжэ Чжунгу. Он понимал, что придется использовать второе из пяти разрешений. Но теперь, когда он знал, что у него есть шанс стать человеком, это уже не играло роли. То, какое по счету это было разрешение.  
Мин доставил пожилого мужчину и только было собрался вернуться, как его поймал Ки Вон.  
\- Мини, помнишь, ты обещал мне, что будешь выполнять дополнительные поручения?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Слушай, нужно забрать еще одного человека. Ким Чжэ Чжунг, двадцать семь лет, жертва аварии на перекрестке…  
Дальше Чанг Мин просто не слышал, что говорил начальник. Точнее он слышал, что тот говорит, но не мог понять ни слова. Как будто уши заложили ватой. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, не видя ничего. Он пытался пошевелиться, броситься скорее к тому перекрестку, но не мог. Тело как будто не слушалось его.  
\- Мин, ты в порядке?  
Чанг Мин смог только кивнуть. Внутри было одновременно и пусто, и больно.  
\- Если хочешь…  
Посланник только покачал головой. Он не мог позволить никому другому прикоснуться к Чжэ Чжунгу.

Чанг Мин стоял напротив Чжэ Чжунга и смотрел на его улыбку. Сердце посланника разрывалось от боли.  
Происходящее дальше было для Мина как в замедленной съемке. Неподалеку столкнулись две машины. Из-за столкновения одну из машин начало кренить в сторону тротуара. Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел в ту сторону. Он даже не успел испугаться. Казалось, что парень просто удивлен.  
\- Я не могу. Не могу. Не позволю, - прошептал Чанг Мин.  
Он распахнул крылья и, шагнув к Чжэ Чжунгу, крепко обнял его, закрывая от машины.  
\- Мин?.. - Чжэ удивленно улыбнулся. – Что ты тут дела…  
Только сейчас до него начал доходить смысл происходящего. Чжэ Чжунг открывал рот, но не мог произнести ни звука. Время вокруг словно остановилось. Машина была совсем рядом.  
\- Я должен был забрать тебя, - Мин задыхался от боли, прожигающей его изнутри. – Но я не могу. Я так люблю тебя… я не могу позволить им отнять тебя у меня. Прости меня за то, что я тебе врал… прости… но…  
Чанг Мин почувствовал, как что-то теплое скользнуло по его щеке. Чжэ Чжунг поднял руку и провел большим пальцем по его лицу, стирая слезы.  
\- Кто ты? – спросил Чжэ.  
Мин понимал, что ему нужно поторапливаться. Когда машина, миновав их, ударилась об стену ближайшего здания, он схватил Чжэ за руку и потащил его к дому.  
Мин знал, что теперь ему придется рассказать всю правду. Но делать этого на улице посланник не мог. Во всяком случае, пока он невидим для людей.

\- Кто ты? Или что ты?  
Чжэ Чжунг нервно расхаживал по кухне.  
\- Я посланник смерти.  
\- Ты что?..  
\- Я не человек. Я прихожу, чтобы забрать души умерших.  
\- Я умер?  
\- Нет, - Чанг Мин слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Ты… ты всё время обманывал меня?..  
\- Не всё… когда ты спрашивал о работе, мне приходилось врать. Но поверь мне. Я люблю тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой… хотя я понимаю, что теперь это невозможно.  
\- А эта твоя поездка?  
\- Мы можем появляться в вашем мире в обличии людей только пять раз за месяц. Я потратил все разрешения, поэтому мне пришлось ждать следующего месяца.  
\- Боже мой! Я не могу поверить. Это бред какой-то! – Чжэ снова прошелся по кухне. – А остальное время?..  
\- До того, как мы с тобой познакомились, я был рядом, только ты меня не видел.  
\- А после?  
\- Я не мог приходить… потому что это слишком тяжело - быть рядом, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться.  
\- Я схожу с ума, - пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг. Он ущипнул себя: - Проснись!  
\- Это не сон, Чжэ. Я действительно посланник смерти. И моим заданием было забрать тебя сегодня. Но я не смог… в первый раз…  
Мин замолчал. В дверь позвонили. Посланник испуганно вздрогнул.  
\- Не открывай. Это за мной.  
\- Как за тобой?  
\- У нас есть свои правила, которые нельзя нарушать. Мы не можем противиться приказу, а также мы не можем рассказывать о себе, - Мин потупил взгляд. – Ты простишь меня? – совсем тихо спросил он.  
Чжэ Чжунг промолчал. В дверь позвонили еще раз.  
\- Мне пора, - слабо улыбнулся Мин.  
Чанг Мин попытался подойти к Чжэ Чжунгу, но тот шарахнулся от него.  
\- Прости, - прошептал посланник.  
Мин не знал, что его ждет. Но он знал, что ему будет не скрыться. У дверей парень обернулся и быстро заговорил:  
\- Чжэ, если за тобой когда-нибудь кто-нибудь придет, не соглашайся. Как бы он ни уговаривал, чем бы ни заманивал, каким бы приятным ни был его голос или внешний вид – ни в коем случае не соглашайся. Они не смогут забрать тебя против воли. Пока человек хочет жить, мы бессильны. Но помни: посланники очень убедительны.  
После этих слов Чанг Мин вышел за дверь. Там его уже ждали. Двое мужчин из департамента безопасности.  
\- Кажется, мои дела плохи, - улыбнулся Мин.

Чжэ Чжунг отошел от шока только к вечеру. Он надеялся, что всё это шутка. Или что это просто сон. Он надеялся, что Чанг Мин сейчас позвонит в дверь. Но время шло, а в дверь никто не звонил.  
\- Что мне делать? Мин, где же ты? Приди… мне нужно поговорить с тобой…  
Чжэ рухнул на диван и уткнулся носом в подушку. Только сейчас он понял, что когда Мин уходил, Чжэ Чжунг не сказал, что прощает его. Что бы Чанг Мин ни сделал, Чжэ простил его практически сразу. Просто он был так удивлен и не верил в происходящее, что не смог сказать этого.  
Теперь же душу Чжэ Чжунга терзали боль, отчаянье и сожаление. Он продолжал проигрывать в памяти их разговор. Продолжал обдумывать всё, что не сказал тогда Мину. И от этого врачу становилось только хуже.

Один день сменялся другим, а тот - следующим. Сейчас для Чжэ Чжунга они были одним нескончаемым серым днем. Сколько бы он ни ждал, Чанг Мин так и не пришел. И теперь Чжэ не был уверен в том, что он вообще вернется.  
Чжэ Чжунг несколько раз звонил в больницу, просил заменить его, говорил что заболел, обещал прийти в следующую смену. И в следующий раз телефонные звонки повторялись. Чжэ просто не мог. Не мог заставить себя выйти из дома. Улыбаться пациентам и коллегам. Не мог притворяться, что всё в порядке.  
Он набрал номер Хён Су.  
\- Чжэ, куда ты пропал? – послышалось с другого конца трубки вместо приветствия. – Трубку не берешь, на работе не появляешься. Что случилось? Ты в порядке?  
\- Я… я приболел немного, - соврал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Но Су было не так-то просто провести.  
\- Врешь. Я слышу, что врешь. Это из-за того парня? Вы поссорились?  
\- Почему ты не можешь просто поверить в то, что я говорю? Хотя бы сделать вид, что веришь, - тяжело вздохнул Чжэ.  
\- Потому что ты мой друг, и я за тебя волнуюсь.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Не похоже. Давай я сейчас к тебе приеду.  
\- Не надо. Я хотел, чтобы ты попросил Хан Мо из терапевтического открыть для меня больничный.  
\- Чжэ, ты не можешь…  
\- Я не могу прийти.  
\- У тебя завтра операция. Помнишь того веселого пациента, господина Ли? На завтра назначена его операция. Ее и так откладывали слишком долго.  
Чжэ Чжунг попытался воскресить в памяти этого самого Ли. Короткими вспышками вспомнились ему фразы из их разговора: «там всё так же спокойно?», «Я работал там же, где и он». Чжэ широко распахнул глаза:  
\- Он был посланником, - прошептал он, совсем забыв о друге на другой стороне линии.  
\- Что? Чжэ, ты о чем?  
\- А? Нет. Я приду. Мне нужно поговорить с ним, - после этих слов он, не прощаясь, положил трубку.  
Сердце Чжэ Чжунга забилось чаще. Он сможет хоть что-то узнать у мужчины. Возможно, это поможет ему увидеть Мина.

Чанг Мин лежал на холодном каменном полу. Он не знал, сколько времени уже здесь находился. Хотя ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность после того, как те парни из департамента безопасности кинули его сюда. Первое время он пытался вырваться, безуспешно дергал цепи. Но ничего не выходило. Скобы, сдерживавшие его крылья, только больнее впивались в кожу. Он знал, что виноват, и что наказание заслуженное. Но ему было просто невыносимо находиться здесь, в этой камере. И не из-за того, что он не видел белого света, а из-за того, что не мог видеть Чжэ Чжунга. Вот это было действительно ужасным наказанием.  
\- Мин, я хочу поговорить с тобой, - послышался голос Ки Вона.  
Чанг Мин даже не поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на друга. Парень не знал, как смотреть ему в глаза. Ведь Мин обманывал и его.  
\- Почему ты это сделал? – тихо спросил начальник.  
\- Потому, что я не мог этого допустить.  
\- Я не хочу этого слушать, - внезапно повысил голос Ки Вон. – Скажи мне, что это случайность. Скажи мне, что этот человек заморочил тебе голову. Что он обманул тебя, и поэтому ты не забрал его.  
\- Я сделал это сознательно, - Чанг Мин говорил тихо, но уверено. – И если бы пришлось, я бы сделал так еще раз.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы он жил, - Мин слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая лицо Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Да, он жив. Он жив и там. А ты здесь! И мне нечего сказать судьям. Я не могу тебе помочь.  
\- Мне всё равно.  
Чанг Мин уже некоторое время назад смирился с тем, что ему придется находиться здесь вечность.  
\- Скажи мне, за ним придет кто-нибудь еще?  
\- Нет, в департаменте судеб рвут и мечут, говорят, что его судьба изменилась так, что ее сложно проследить. Но забрать его мы уже не сможем.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбнулся Мин. Это было все, что ему нужно было знать.

Но поговорить с Ли до операции Чжэ Чжунгу не удалось. Сначала его задержал главврач, а когда Чжэ смог добраться до палаты, пациента готовили к операции.  
Остальную часть дня Чжэ Чжунг был занят. Он смог прийти к мужчине только вечером. Тот находился в полудреме. Чжэ знал, что надо было бы дать ему немного времени, чтобы мужчина отошёл от операции. Но время - его-то у Чжэ Чжунга не было.  
\- Господин Ли, - тихо сказал врач, войдя в палату.  
\- Зовите меня Чжонг Хо, - улыбнулся мужчина. – Как прошла операция? Я надеюсь, Вы пришли не для того, чтобы сказать мне, что операция не помогла?  
\- Нет, что Вы. Всё прошло очень даже хорошо… Я, в общем… - Чжэ не знал с чего начать, но почему-то он был уверен, что если расскажет мужчине о том, что случилось, тот не примет его за сумасшедшего. – Вы были посланником? – на одном дыхании выпалил врач.  
Мужчина приподнялся на локтях и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Он рассказал тебе? – Чжонг Хо вдруг перешел на «ты», но сейчас это совсем не волновало Чжэ.  
\- Да.  
\- И если ты пришел ко мне, значит что-то пошло не так?  
\- Он… он не забрал меня…  
\- Дело дрянь, - тихо сказал мужчина.  
\- Я могу его увидеть? Хоть как-нибудь?..  
Чжонг Хо резко повернул голову в сторону окна.  
\- Да не тараторь ты! – прикрикнул он в пустоту. – Я же говорил, что плохо вас слышу. Воспользуйся разрешением.  
\- Здесь?..  
\- Да, тут парень какой-то.  
\- Мин?  
\- Ты про того мальчонку? Нет, кажется, не он. Я их не вижу, просто чувствую их присутствие и слышу. Но очень плохо.  
\- Если Вы были посланником, то как Вы стали таким… обычным человеком?  
\- Любовь. Любовь - это самая большая сила, против которой не сможет пойти никто. Даже начальство. Раньше было немного проще. Те, кто хотел стать человеком, вполне могли себе это позволить. Но после нескольких неприятных случаев главные стали осторожнее.  
Понимаешь, посланники, они как дети, а ваш мир как скоростное шоссе. Как ты думаешь, что будет, если ребенок окажется на скоростном шоссе? Вот именно. Те, кто просто хотел стать человеком (их было немного, потому что посланникам хорошо и в своем мире) их грабили, избивали, убивали. Большая часть из них просто не могла прижиться в этом мире.  
\- Как? Как ты стал человеком? – в палате появился еще один парень, но Чжэ Чжунг был так взволнован, что даже не удивился этому.  
\- Ох, сколько я оббил порогов, сколько я добывал разрешений. Это было нелегко. А самой сложной инстанцией оказался департамент безопасности. Эти параноики боятся того, что люди могут узнать о нас. Они еще долгое время присматривали за мной. Но мне было уже всё равно. У меня была жена, и мы ждали свою первую дочку.  
\- То есть можно стать человеком так просто?  
\- Это не просто. Но если за тебя поручится кто-нибудь постарше по званию, то будет проще. Но сами понимаете - тот мальчик уже не сможет ничего.  
Мужчина погрустнел.  
\- Почему? – подал голос Чжэ.  
\- Потому что он нарушил самое главное правило посланников. Он не забрал тебя. Я не знаю, что бывает за такие поступки.  
\- Я читал кодекс, - Чжин Ман поежился. – После суда его вернут в реку душ.  
Чжонг Хо заметил, что Чжэ ничего не понял, и пояснил:  
\- Его лишат всего. Тела, воспоминаний, эмоций. И если ему повезет, и его снова оттуда достанут, он уже не будет помнить тебя.  
Внутри Чжэ Чжунга словно что-то сломалось. Он бессильно упал в кресло, стоявшее рядом с кроватью.  
\- А если бы я умер? Я мог бы быть с ним?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Чжин Ман. Ты думаешь, если для вашей встречи с Мином тебе достаточно было бы просто умереть, я бы не скинул тебя с ближайшего дома? Да я бы с удовольствием. Только это не выход. Так ты просто окажешься в реке душ.  
\- А можно как-нибудь избежать реки?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему же? – вклинился в их разговор мужчина. - Можно, только если тебя проведет кто-нибудь. Но есть одно «но»: тебя быстро поймают.  
\- Но я смогу его увидеть… - в голове Чжэ Чжунга созрел план. – Забери меня, - он уперся взглядом в посланника.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Если они тебя поймают… то тогда то, что сделал Мин, напрасно.  
\- Если я не увижу его больше никогда, тогда это будет так же напрасно. Позволь мне увидеть Мина еще раз.  
Чжэ Чжунг был готов умолять Чжин Мана. Но видя решительность Чжэ, тот нехотя кивнул.

Поздний звонок Чжэ Чжунга напугал Хён Су. Он примчался в больницу так быстро, как только смог. Мужчина нашел друга в старой операционной. Этой комнатой уже давно не пользовались, но на всякий случай поддерживали в чистоте.  
Хён Су осмотрелся и увидел, что всё было подготовлено для реанимации.  
\- Чжэ, что происходит? А это кто? - он посмотрел на стоявшего рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом незнакомого парня.  
\- Су, сейчас ты решишь, что я сошел с ума. И я более чем уверен, что ты не захочешь мне помогать. Но мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Я не справлюсь… а это очень важно.  
\- А ты сначала скажи.  
\- Ты должен убить меня.  
Не обращая внимания на ошарашенного друга, Чжэ обратился к Чжин Ману.  
\- Сколько мне нужно времени?  
\- Наше время идет гораздо медленнее, чем ваше. Тебе хватит тридцати секунд.  
\- Вы о чем вообще?  
\- Су, ты должен убить меня, а через тридцать секунд реанимировать.  
\- Ты с ума…  
\- Я знаю, - перебил его Чжэ. – Но у меня нет времени тебе что-то объяснять. Это очень важно. Если ты откажешься, я всё равно введу себе препарат, - он показал небольшой флакончик. Хён Су понял, что если Чжэ Чжунг так сделает, то его сердце остановится. – Только никто меня не реанимирует.  
\- Ты…  
Су не находил слов.  
\- Пожалуйста. Помоги мне. Я обещаю, что всё объясню. Но сейчас мне дорога каждая минута.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Хён Су. – Тридцать секунд.  
Чжэ Чжунг широко улыбнулся и, сняв рубашку, лег на операционный стол.  
\- Скоро увидимся, - подмигнул он другу, прикреплявшему датчики.  
Убедившись в том, что всё работает, Су ввел смертельную для Чжэ инъекцию.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 18.09.2011

Чжэ Чжунг не мог поверить своим глазам. Он стоял рядом со своим бездыханным телом, а Су сидел рядом и смотрел на небольшой секундомер.  
\- Пойдем, - улыбнулся Чжин Ман.  
Не было никаких коридоров, никакого света. Чжэ просто оказался в просторном холле. Люди и посланники сновали туда-сюда.  
\- Нам в ту дверь.  
Чжэ Чжунг безоговорочно доверял Чжин Ману. Конечно, посланник мог бы просто закончить начатое - отвести Чжэ туда, куда другие посланники отводили людей. Но врач видел, что Чжин Ман волнуется за друга.  
Они шли по просторным улицам. Чжэ Чжунг удивился тому, как мало было прохожих.  
\- Ваш мир очень похож на наш, - заметил Чжэ. – Только не так многолюдно, если можно так выразиться.  
\- Это всё сделано для того, чтобы посланники не растерялись, оказавшись в вашем мире. Но мы другие. Поэтому после работы в основном все сидят по домам.  
\- Не скучно так жить?  
\- Скучно?  
Чжэ Чжунг понял, что не может объяснить Чжин Ману значение этого слова.  
\- Разве вам никуда не хочется сходить, проветриться?  
\- Нет, - пожал плечами парень. – Я же говорю, мы другие. В наших душах всегда преобладает покой.  
\- Я бы не смог так жить, - пробормотал себе под нос Чжэ.  
Чжин Ман засмеялся:  
\- Это сейчас тебе кажется так. Если бы ты стал посланником, тебе бы это нравилось. У нас нет преступлений, злости, зависти. Ничего плохого. Мы живем спокойно и хорошо ладим друг с другом.  
\- Но у вас нет и радости.  
\- Не такая и большая потеря. Я видел, что делается в вашем мире. И даже здесь я вижу результат, плату за эту так называемую радость.  
Они дошли до окраины города.  
\- Мы на месте, - Чжин Ман кивнул в сторону большого здания.  
Оно навевало неприятные ощущения даже по виду. Стены были облицованы серым камнем, дверь была большой и тяжелой. Но нигде не было охраны.  
\- Его не охраняют?  
\- Это и не нужно. Во-первых, у нас не так часто кого-то сажают. Во-вторых, даже если кому-то и удастся сбежать, то всё равно его быстро поймают. Вот только если кто-нибудь зайдет и увидит тебя здесь, тогда нам не поздоровится.  
\- А что будет?  
\- Еще не знаю. Поймают – узнаем, - слабо улыбнулся посланник.  
\- Ну, хоть чувство юмора у вас не атрофировалось, - пробубнил Чжэ Чжунг, заходя вслед за Чжин Маном в здание.  
Им пришлось спускаться вниз. Подвал напомнил Чжэ фильмы про средневековье. Ему вспомнились похожие подземелья в замках.  
\- Тот, кто строил это, явно был фанатом инквизиции, - «подумал» вслух Чжэ.  
Он еще больше уверился в этом предположении, когда они оказались у камеры, где держали Чанг Мина. Там не было ни скамейки, ни кровати. Там даже не было окна. Камера освещалась небольшой лампочкой в потолке. Мин лежал на полу. К кандалам на его ногах была прицеплена большая цепь. Его крылья были сжаты тяжелыми скобами.

Чанг Мин лежал на полу, стараясь не шевелиться. Всё его тело болело. Находиться в этой камере в одиночестве было очень тяжело. Только воспоминания о счастливом времени помогали Мину не сойти с ума. Его лица коснулись теплые руки. Он помнил эти прикосновения, нежные, любящие. Он боялся взглянуть, потому что считал, что это ему снится.  
\- Мин, - позвал его знакомый голос.  
Чанг Мин распахнул глаза. Рядом с ним сидел Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – посланник попытался вскочить, но скобы больно впились в крылья. – Ты не можешь быть тут, ты не должен. Как?..  
Мин перевел взгляд на Чжин Мана.  
\- Зачем ты привел его сюда?  
\- Он просил. Он сам так захотел.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что тебя тоже накажут?  
\- А так вы хоть попрощаться сможете, - едва слышно произнес его друг.  
Чанг Мин понял, что Чжин Ман знал, каково будет наказание. Он благодарно улыбнулся другу.  
\- Но всё же не стоило, - тихо сказал Мин Чжэ Чжунгу. – Это опасно для тебя.  
\- Мне всё равно, - Чжэ никак не мог наглядеться на парня. Только сейчас он понял, насколько сильно соскучился по Чанг Мину. Насколько серой была жизнь без него. – Я узнал, что надо было сделать.  
\- Ты говорил с тем человеком?  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул.  
\- Надо было просто победить вашу бюрократию.  
\- Всего-то? - Чанг Мин задрожал в беззвучном смехе.  
\- Чжонг Хо сказал, что это не так просто, но возможно.  
\- А ты принял бы меня?  
\- Да, - совершенно серьезно ответил Чжэ Чжунг. – Человек ты или посланник, я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
\- Ты простишь меня за то, что я врал тебе?  
\- Уже простил, - улыбнулся Чжэ и поцеловал Мина в лоб. – Разве можно тебя не простить?  
Чанг Мин крепко прижался к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Я тебя тоже очень сильно люблю. Как жаль, что времени у нас было так мало.  
Пальцы Чжэ сжались на плечах Мина. Сердце сдавили холодные тиски боли. Это был последний раз, когда он мог обнять Чанг Мина. Поцеловать.  
\- Я не смогу без тебя, - прошептал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Что он тут делает? – раздался голос Ки Вона. – Потрудитесь объяснить!  
Превозмогая боль, Чанг Мин попытался заслонить собой Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Дай им хотя бы попрощаться, - вступился Чжин Ман.  
\- Он не может находиться здесь! Я всеми силами пытаюсь хотя бы оттянуть этот суд, а вы…  
\- Ки Вон, спасибо тебе, - улыбнулся Мин. – Мне теперь совсем не страшно.  
Он почувствовал, как Чжэ вцепился в его руку.  
\- Так надо, слышишь? – парень повернулся к Чжэ Чжунгу и обнял его. – За нарушения нужно платить.  
Чжэ покачал головой. Он не хотел отпускать Мина.  
Внезапно он почувствовал острую боль в груди.  
\- Кажется, твое время истекло, - заметил Чжин Ман.  
Чжэ Чжунг понял, что прошли тридцать секунд, и Хён Су начал реанимацию.  
\- Мин, послушай меня. Я буду любить тебя всегда. Мне плевать, чем ты занимаешься или занимался. Я люблю тебя, и это главное.  
Он нежно коснулся губами губ посланника.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - прошептал Мин. – Обещаю, я никогда тебя не забуду.

Чжэ Чжунг не понял, как всё произошло. Только что он обнимал Мина, а теперь снова лежал на операционном столе. Хён Су внимательно смотрел на показатели.  
\- С возвращением, - Су наконец-то смог вздохнуть. – А теперь объясни, какого чёрта ты затеял с этой временной кончиной.  
\- Угу, - Чжэ Чжунг отвернулся от друга, чтобы тот не видел наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы.  
Позже вечером, когда Хён Су убедился, что никаких отклонений нет, он позволил Чжэ выйти из больницы. Они сидели в баре, и Чжэ Чжунг не торопясь всё рассказывал другу. Ему было не важно, поверит ли Су его словам. Важно было то, что теперь он мог выговориться.

Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в свое русло. Так, во всяком случае, выглядело для Хён Су и коллег Чжэ Чжунга. Он был всё тем же добрым и отзывчивым врачом. Талантливым хирургом. Только после той короткой смерти и разговора в баре Чжэ больше не подпускал к себе никого. Он закрылся даже от близкого друга, который знал его практически всю жизнь.  
Су пытался помочь Чжэ Чжунгу. Звал в клуб, в кино, в театр - куда угодно, лишь бы вытащить его из своей скорлупы. Но всякий раз натыкался на отказ. Чжэ исправно ходил на работу, но как только заканчивалась смена, когда люди не могли его видеть, жизнь словно уходила из него.  
Чжэ пытался справиться с болью по-своему. Он учился готовить. И чем сложнее были блюда, тем дольше он мог не вспоминать о пустоте, поселившейся в его душе. Ему было тяжело общаться с Хён Су. Он старался избегать людей. Не ходил в те места, где он был с Мином. Не ел шоколад, но у него всегда в запасе была пара плиток.

День шел за днем. Боль понемногу утихала, но пустота всё так же тянула.  
\- Ну что, Хана, время обеда, - Чжэ Чжунг пошел на кухню и достал пакет с едой.  
В дверь позвонили. Чжэ никого не ждал, поэтому решил проигнорировать незваных гостей.  
\- Я знаю ты там! Открывай давай!  
Чжэ Чжунгу этот голос показался смутно знакомым. Ему казалось, что он уже слышал его, но никак не мог вспомнить где.  
\- Эх, люди. Ким Чжэ Чжунг, если ты сейчас не откроешь дверь, то лишишься своего счастья!  
Над ним явно издевались. Чжэ насыпал корм кошке и направился к двери, чтобы выпроводить упрямца. Он распахнул ее, на пороге стоял совсем молоденький парень. Он протянул врачу какую-то папку.  
\- Получите, распишитесь.  
\- Что это?  
\- Ключи к счастью. Здесь документы: страховое свидетельство, паспорт, свидетельство об окончании школы и еще какая-то нужная кипа бумаг. Я не вчитывался.  
\- И что бы это могло значить?  
\- Чжин Ман, помоги-ка мне.  
Сердце Чжэ Чжунга забилось чаще. Он помнил того посланника, который помог ему повидаться с Мином. В дверях появился Чжин Ман и парень (который оказался Ки Воном). Они осторожно втащили в квартиру Чанг Мина.  
\- Извини, он в отключке, - посланники оттащили его в гостиную и усадили на диван. - Новые правила. Я должен его доставить и убедиться, что всё в порядке. Кстати, вкусно пахнет. Может, накормишь обедом?  
\- Там… на кухне…  
Чжэ Чжунг уже не обращал внимания на посланников. Все его внимание было приковано к спящему Мину. Чжэ сел рядом, осторожно провел ладонью по щеке парня. Теплый. Настоящий.  
\- Ох, и доставил ты мне проблем, - тяжело вздохнул Ки Вон.  
– Сначала тогда, во время землетрясения. Потом Мин, а потом ты вообще пришел к нам. Наглость - твое второе имя.  
\- Как?..  
Чжэ даже не смог договорить вопрос. Чанг Мин что-то пробормотал во сне и, перекатившись на другой бок, обнял Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Я почему так долго. Сначала я не мог поверить, что мой Мини влюбился в тебя. Но с этим я смирился достаточно быстро. Оставалось только убедить суд в том, что Чанг Мин был в состоянии аффекта, влюбленности. Поэтому нарушил правила. Для того, чтоб их убедить, я решил порыться в наших архивах и понял, кто ты такой. Ты - тот самый мальчик, который чуть не умер, хотя не должен был. Ты переполошил всех в нашем мире. Если случаются накладки, и посланники не успевают забрать человека, то в книге судеб отображается небольшая отсрочка. Когда Мин спас тебя, у тебя не было отсрочки. У тебя была твоя обычная жизнь. Сколько тебе отмерено. В департаменте судеб рвали и метали. Они не понимали, как такое может быть. Это было ровным счетом так же, как и в ту ночь. Я решил надавить этим фактом на судей. Что тебя не должны были забирать. Что это была очередная ошибка. Благо двадцать лет назад ты уже проделал этот фокус с нами. Дальше были нудные и долгие разговоры и обсуждения. После чего судьи всё-таки сняли обвинения с Мина.  
Но я видел, что ему стала безразлична работа и его жизнь, - Ки Вон замолчал на мгновение. – Понимаешь, он мой друг. Возможно, он больше чем друг мне. Я просто не мог его видеть таким. Я понял, что единственное место, о котором он мечтает, это место рядом с тобой. Знаешь, я вам, людям, не очень доверяю. Я присматривал за тобой несколько дней. И мне показалось, что ты недостойная пара для Мина. Вялый ты какой-то. Но потом я встретил Чжонг Хо. И он мне объяснил причину того, что ты такой… ээммм… ну в общем печальный. А когда я понял, что Мин был готов пожертвовать не только бессмертием и спокойствием, но и жизнью ради тебя... У меня просто не оставалось выхода.  
Сейчас он как ребенок. Не в плане развития. А в плане того, что он плохо знает твой мир. Сейчас тебе придется присматривать за ним. Чтобы он не вляпался в какую-нибудь дурную историю. Чтобы с ним ничего плохого не произошло. Знай, посланники учатся быстро. Поэтому просто рассказывай ему больше. И всё будет хорошо.  
\- Кстати, очень вкусно, - Чжин Ман стоял в дверях и методично поглощал обед, приготовленный Чжэ Чжунгом.  
\- Эй! Я тоже хочу! Дай попробовать! – возмутился Ки Вон.  
Чанг Мин заворочался, просыпаясь.  
\- Разбудили? – прошептал ему Чжэ Чжунг.  
Но Мин ничего не ответил. Он вцепился в шею возлюбленного и крепко обнял его. Чжэ распирало от радости.  
\- Будешь обедать?  
Чанг Мин кивнул.  
За обедом Ки Вон умудрился съесть половину порции Мина и почти всю у Чжэ Чжунга - слишком мало эти двое уделяли внимания происходящему вокруг.  
На прощание Чжэ шепнул Ки Вону:  
\- Сделай так, чтоб и в следующей жизни мы с Мином встретились.  
\- Ты так уверен?  
Чжэ улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Ну посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.  
\- Ты смотри внимательней. А то в следующий раз обедом не угощу.  
\- Это грязный шантаж.  
\- Это наш мир, - улыбнулся Чжэ и захлопнул дверь перед изумленным парнем.

Посланники действительно учились быстро. Через пять лет Чанг Мин, с отличием закончив университет, работал психологом. Чжэ Чжунг работал всё в той же больнице. И был так же счастлив, как будто встретил Мина совсем недавно.  
Ки Вон стал частым гостем в их доме. Поначалу он просто присматривал за Мином, а потом уже ничего не мог с собой поделать – ему слишком нравились обеды, которые готовил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Теперь у Мина была счастливая и спокойная жизнь рядом с человеком, которого он любит.


End file.
